Secrets
by SiilverFan.g
Summary: Une histoire qu'ils connaissaient. Comme une vieille ritournelle, elle venait hanter leurs pensées. Ils repensaient à ces mots silencieux qu'ils voulaient hurler, mais qui jamais ne purent franchir leurs lèvres. Tout aurait pu les amener à se haïr et pourtant... ils se sont aimés, plus que tout, plus qu'eux-mêmes. Mais ce n'avait pas été suffisant...
1. Chapter 1 : Criminalité

Assise à son bureau, la jeune fille regardait à l'extérieur. Depuis toutes ses années, Tomoeda semblait être figé dans le temps. Rien ne changeait vraiment, si ce n'était la température. Tous les jours, elle faisait le même trajet, voyait les mêmes maisons, les mêmes personnes, les mêmes décors. Mais elle savait qu'à l'abri des regards, les rues de cette petite ville renfermaient un lourd secret.

Mais comme tout ce qui ne pouvait être dit, l'histoire avait été rapidement exposée, mais les gens continuaient à le murmurer plutôt que de le dire à voix haute. On évitait un certain quartier, on taisait le nom d'une certaine école. Les policiers eux-mêmes ne voulaient avoir affaire aux personnes qui se cachaient dans les plus sombres recoins dont le gardien n'était qu'un polichinelle. De plus, beaucoup d'entre eux profitaient avantageusement des pots-de-vin offerts, ce qui ne les motivaient pas à parler.

La mousmée leva la main, demandant par ce geste la permission de sortir. Non pas qu'elle en avait besoin, mais elle aimait bien rappeler à son professeur sa présence. Une demande qui fut acceptée sans attente. Elle fit un mouvement de tête, invitant sa meilleure amie à la suivre. Nul ne voulait savoir où elles souhaitaient aller, mais ils se sentaient soulagés de les voir partir.

Silencieuses, elles traversèrent les longs corridors, d'un beige monocorde, qui renvoyaient l'écho de leurs pas. Elles marchaient d'un pas paresseux, mais sûr. La jeune fille regarda du coin de l'œil sa meilleure amie. Elle avait de longs cheveux ébène, où quelques tresses d'un bleu saphir donnaient un certain éclat à sa crinière. Sa carnation, elle, n'avait rien à envier aux poupées de porcelaine tant elle était blanche. Elle en avait toujours été secrètement jalouse et ses yeux, d'un bleu abyssal, ne faisaient que renforcer la pâleur de sa peau. Son parfum quant à lui partageait sa fragrance entre la poire et la fleur d'oranger. Ce n'était rien de moins qu'un poison pour attirer, telle une dionée, les garçons qui se trouvaient par la suite emprisonnés dans ses filets. Elle les appâtait, les consumait puis les jetait. Ce qui lui valut le surnom, peu flatteur, de « Veuve noire ».

Tous savaient qu'elle était insatiable, mais ils rêvaient quand même de pouvoir se vanter d'avoir été celui qui avait pu maîtriser cette force indomptable. Elle glissa sa main dans une des poches de sa jupe scolaire opaline et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Tandis que son amie ouvrit la porte qui les mena à l'extérieur des murs de l'école.

— Ça te tuera, marmonna l'investigatrice de leur évasion.

— Jamais autant que toi avec tes sermons.

La Japonaise lui adressa un petit sourire sincère. Elle porta une main à sa chevelure dorée aux fines mèches bleues dont la coiffure s'était défaite, suite à la perte du crayon qui lui avait servi de support pour son chignon. Elle chercha des yeux le petit outil capillaire, mais son opération ne fut pas couronnée de succès. Elle posa donc ses deux émeraudes sur le paquet de sa cousine, puis prit un des tubes remplis de tabac à l'arôme vanillé qu'elle portât à ses lèvres roses.

S'armant de son fidèle briquet, elle déplaça la flamme bleue - qu'elle avait obtenue en appuyant sur un bouton - de sa cigarette à celle de son amie. Aspirant un trait, elle laissa rouler la fumée, voulant être sucrée, mais qui avait conservé son amertume, dans sa bouche, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Le poison couru en elle quelques instants avant de sortir en un trait de fumée épaisse.

Depuis quand en étaient-elles rendues là ? Il lui semblait qu'hier encore, elle était la fierté de ses parents. Maintenant, elle n'était que la source d'ennuis. _Sans doute que de regagner leur amour lui avait demandé plus d'efforts que leur haine_.

Elle enviait son amie d'avoir une mère qui se fichait bien du sort de sa fille. Elle ne devait probablement plus compter les soirs où elle avait vu sa fille « étendu » avec un garçon dans son salon, sa cuisine ou une quelconque autre pièce commune de sa vaste demeure.

Tomoyo prenait un malin plaisir – presque malsain – à vouloir se faire surprendre dans toute la splendeur de sa débauche par Sonomi. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour que sa mère la remarquât. Mais il y avait bien peu de chance que cela arrivât. Cette femme aimait plus que tout son travail et elle n'avait jamais hésité à confier « cette nuisance professionnelle », comme elle la surnommait, à des domestiques.

Elle s'estimait heureuse de porter les traits de son défunt père, bien que cela avait eu l'effet d'amplifier la haine de cette « Directrice de Télécommunication » envers sa progéniture. Elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait obtenu ce poste au prix de plusieurs nuits sans sommeil ainsi que d'avoir sué sang et eau pour y arriver.

Ne voyaient-ils pas ce que cela signifiait en réalité ? Quelle se vantait d'avoir été une prostituée pour un poste ? Cette ville sous des airs de calme, de joliesse, de propreté n'était qu'un vulgaire quartz qui portait le manteau d'un diamant. Elle regarda s'emmêler les lignes paresseuses, bougeant au gré du vent, qui s'échappait du tabac qui devenait lentement de la cendre. Elle savait qu'il allait bientôt se montrer. Après tout, il avait besoin de sa dose quotidienne pour fonctionner et il savait toujours où la trouver…

Elle le vit approcher, ponctuel, fidèle à son habitude. Il était agité, jouant nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Si cela continuait, elles devraient bientôt lui redonner de la marchandise pure. La poudre coupée aurait bientôt raison du peu de volonté qu'il devait lui rester. S'il ne retrouvait pas un état second plus long, elles courraient le risque qu'il allât s'en procurer chez le voisin.

«_ Pas très bon pour les affaires_, » pensa-t-elle.

Tomoyo sortit un petit sachet, pendant que la crinière dorée surveillait les alentours. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle devait faire cela… ce n'était pas comme si un de ses lâches allait tenter quoique ce fût. Le risque que cela se termine dans un bain de sang était beaucoup trop grand, sans compter qu'il aimait beaucoup plus être défoncé que mort. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle esquissa un sourire _commercial_ en écrasant sa clope. Elle avait beau faire des sermons à son amie, elle savait que c'était surtout envers **elle** qu'ils étaient adressés, en vérité. En attendant que la transaction fût terminée, elle prit son portable et regarda les quelques numéros qui s'affichaient sous ses yeux. Elle arrêta son choix sur le nom d'un garçon et mit l'appareil sur son oreille. La sonnerie retentit une dizaine de fois, puis une voix paresseuse répondit :

— Je dormais.

— T'as nettoyé ?

— Je **dormais**.

— La rencontre est ce soir et...

Il eut un court silence suivi d'un déclic. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. Il restait fidèle à lui-même, à son grand dam. Un court instant, elle se demanda s'il lui arrivait de dire autre chose que « je dormais », réponse habituelle à la quasi-totalité de ses _interventions_ téléphonique. D'un autre côté, il parcourait les rues toutes les nuits à la recherche de nouveaux clients, alors qu'elle opérait surtout le jour. Il fallait ajouter que son travail était plus exigeant que le sien. Certains policiers, les nouveaux ou les transférés téméraires – bref ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le coin – voulant montrer de quoi ils étaient capables, se déguisaient afin d'attraper les vendeurs de leur club. Ce qui faisait qu'il devait se montrer très prudent dans les rues. Le temps que les Sergents d'armes fassent leurs boulots.

Heureusement, dans ce monde, il n'y avait rien que l'argent ou l'intimidation ne savait résoudre. Elle se retourna vers son amie s'apercevant du fait même que le « deal » prenait fin. Le prof était sur le chemin de sa planque habituelle et Tomoyo roulait les quelques billets qu'elle avait précédemment reçus, avant de les mettre en sécurité.

— Il y a des mules ce soir ?

— Non, le vol a été retardé. Elles arriveront demain.

— Espérons que cette fois-ci _le boucher_ n'aura pas à intervenir.

La blonde eut un vague souvenir de la dernière fille qui avait dû être ouverte par « le boucher » afin d'en extraire la livraison_. Les affaires étaient les affaires,_ adage qu'on lui avait répété à moult reprises dans ces moments-là. Ces hommes et femmes embarquaient dans ce monde et acceptaient ce rôle en sachant très bien les conséquences, et ce, pour un prix totalement dérisoire. Ils avaient pour plus ou moins cinq mille dollars de marchandise dans le ventre et n'en retiraient que mille, enfin, dans le meilleur des cas. En plus du fait que si une seule boulette s'ouvrait, ils pouvaient en mourir dans les heures à venir – avec de la chance – d'une overdose. À ses yeux, cela n'en valait pas le risque. Mais ils acceptaient les yeux fermés afin de pouvoir dépenser cet argent pour manger ou alors payer leur prochaine dose, tout dépendait de la personne. Dans leur hiérarchie, les mules n'étaient qu'un outil de travail, il était considéré comme dangereux de réaliser qu'ils étaient des personnes à part entière. Mais même si ces gens étaient brisés, ils n'en restaient pas moins humains, non ?

Sakura soupira bruyamment. Elle devait penser à autre chose, jamais elle n'aurait la réponse à cette question, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Son cher « Patron » lui avait souvent répété de ne pas trop s'investir, sans quoi, elle se détruirait à coup sûr. On ne pouvait avoir la réponse aux agissements des gens désespérés. Se raclant la gorge, elle décida d'égayer un peu l'ambiance.

— Si ça se reproduit trop souvent, nous devrons leur faire signer une décharge à l'embauche, blagua-t-elle.

L'améthyste regarda son amie, elle avait maintenant l'habitude de son humour particulier et gloussa poliment, puis regarda autour d'elle. La cour était grande, bien aménagée : quelques arbres, des tables avec des chaises, des fontaines et quelques jardinières fleuries. Un aspect qui fut obtenu en échange de l'approbation de leur trafique, en plus du fait que leur club assurait une protection contre les petits cons qui croyaient avoir le contrôle de la ville en faisant un graffiti ici et là.

Elle poussa un long soupir et s'assit sous un des arbres. Elle amena le paquet à ses lèvres et en extirpa une cigarette. Elle en rougit l'extrémité, envahit ses poumons d'une fumée qui lui brûla la gorge et la relâcha dans les airs. Ce simple petit geste amena un lent réconfort chez elle._ N'était-ce pas là le but de fumer ?_

Voilà qu'elles renforçaient le cliché de la chose. Deux filles qui vendaient de la drogue et qui fumaient, en plus de sécher les cours. Il ne manquait plus qu'une d'elles sorte une flasque d'alcool, des vêtements de cuir et des armes pour avoir le stéréotype parfait. À cette pensée, elle sourit.

_N'était-ce pas ce même cliché qui l'avait attiré ?_ Le fait de constamment vouloir se battre, d'être en danger ? En réalité, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en sécurité. Le Président assurait une solide surveillance envers ses frères et sœurs, mais elle savait que la simple présence de Sakura avait été – et était toujours – un atout pour elle.

Elle avait une renommée qui la précédait partout où elle allait. Elle avait commencé comme une simple escorte et elle était maintenant une « Full Patch ». Elle aurait pu facilement être Sergent d'armes, mais ce poste ne l'intéressait pas. Elle préférait le monde de la rue. Les petits crimes et règlements de compte. Elle serait probablement restée une simple « Friend » si elle n'avait pas secouru l'actuel Sergent d'armes qui avait bien failli trouver la mort.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour retrouver le criminel qui avait voulu le descendre. Sakura était revenue, un corps accroché à sa moto, des éclaboussures de sang sur tout le corps. Le haut gradé l'avait gardé pour son plaisir et ne s'était pas privé de le torturer pendant deux longues semaines, alors que le pauvre garçon le suppliait de le tuer.

Ce club fermé était un paradis lorsque l'on était considéré comme un ami, mais lorsque l'on s'attirait les foudres d'un frère ou une sœur, cette personne pouvait alors s'estimer chanceuse si elle pouvait fournir une explication et une réponse qui les calmerait.

Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle les avait rejoints. Elle était dans cette période de la vie où elle voulait tout détruire et c'était à cause d'un « Friend » qu'elle avait pu entrer entre les murs du club. Après les présentations, on lui avait permis de rentrer, sous la seule condition d'être accompagné par le jeune homme. Puis un jour, alors qu'elle avait pris la décision de les rejoindre, elle se souvint avoir senti le monde s'ouvrir sous ses pieds lorsqu'elle avait reconnu Sakura, assise sur une banquette, en train d'étudier. Elle repensait à ce moment précis avec le sourire aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque, ça ne l'avait pas du tout amusée. Elle s'était scandalisée intérieurement, refusant de croire que sa cousine, sa chère cousine, avait pu tuer quelqu'un**.** Elle savait qu'elle avait des soucis, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'elle était une criminelle.


	2. Chapter 2 : Remue-ménage

La fleur de cerisier n'avait pas semblé surprise de la voir. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait entendu parler d'elle ou alors qu'elle l'avait observé discrètement. Elle l'avait à peine regardé et s'était contentée de lui murmurer un « cheville droite » tout en continuant son chemin. Elle ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant de comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça. Pour entrer chez eux, être une sœur, il ne fallait pas simplement y être invité. Il fallait réussir à vaincre un Prospect. Celui-ci, en reconnaissance de la force de son adversaire, devait devenir le protecteur du gagnant et montrer tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il était plus grand qu'elle et les années en salle de sport avaient porté fruit, c'était plus qu'évident. Il noua ses cheveux, prétextant que les filles aimaient bien accrocher ces derniers lorsqu'elles se battaient, ce qui avait provoqué quelques rires gras. Elle s'était mise en position d'attaque, pour une fois, les cours de danse allaient lui servir. Ce mastodonte n'était pas être très agile, elle croyait qu'elle n'avait qu'à glisser entre ses jambes, s'agripper à sa queue de cheval, et s'en servir comme corde afin de prendre un petit élan pour frapper sa cheville, et le temps que la douleur à la tête s'estompe, il serait au sol !

« _Un jeu d'enfant_, » avait-elle pensée à ce moment.

Mais rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait prédit. Elle s'était retrouvée au sol plus d'une fois, sa figure couverte de sang et la sueur infiltrant ses blessures, brulait sa peau. Elle avait l'impression que son corps entier était en miettes. Elle n'avait pas eu Dame Chance de son côté ce jour-là. Mais elle avait tenu le coup, elle n'avait pas baissé les bras. Chancelante, elle s'était relevée sous les moqueries de son assaillant. Hargneuse, elle lui avait décoché un coup de poing, qu'il avait évité de justesse. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu échapper à la seconde attaque qu'il avait reçue de plein fouet dans ses bijoux de famille. Un cri déformé, autant par la colère que la douleur aiguë, avait violemment jailli de ses lèvres tandis qu'il avait porté une main protectrice sur ses bourses. Elle en avait profité pour le contourner et donner un coup violent sur sa cheville. Sous ses hurlements, elle avait sauté sur les épaules du balèze, le déséquilibrant au point de le faire tomber vers l'avant, et s'était cassé le nez en touchant le sol avec force. Elle s'était ensuite assise sur la tête de l'homme, accentuant la douleur vive de l'os brisé.

— Si j'étais toi, j'abandonnerais, avait-elle déclaré hargneuse.

L'homme bouillonnait de rage, il s'était relevé, en encerclant ses jambes sous ses bras, et s'était laissé tomber sur le dos. L'onde de choc s'était propagée à une vitesse fulgurante dans son corps, lui coupant le souffle jusqu'à ses pensées. Elle avait pu voir l'homme se relever, le bras levé, elle avait fermé les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir une puissante correction. Puis, elle avait entendu un bâillement exagéré, suivi d'un bruit sourd. Elle avait ouvert un œil et avait vu une main blanche tendue vers elle. En ouvrant l'autre, elle vit sa cousine tout sourire lui tendre la main. En tournant la tête, elle remarqua son assaillant au sol, visiblement inconscient.

— Ça commençait à devenir long. Il est évident que vous n'auriez pas abandonné. Que tu te sois rendu à ce point, ayant jusqu'à te servir de sa _faiblesse_ contre lui, montre que tu es prête à tout pour rester en vie et avoir ce que tu souhaites. Et c'est tout ce que l'on te demande.

Elle lui avait souri péniblement. Elle était très heureuse à ce moment, mais la douleur qui l'envahissait ne le lui avait pas laissé la liberté de s'exprimer comme elle l'avait souhaité.

Depuis ils, le Prospect et elle, étaient devenu de bons amis. Vantant qu'ils auraient pu continuer de se battre pendant des heures et qu'ils devraient organiser un nouveau combat pour savoir **qui** des deux était le plus fort. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, elle savait qu'il devait d'ailleurs être tout près d'ici. Tout comme celui de Sakura. Bien qu'elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Dès le jour où elle avait reçu ses « patch » il n'était plus du ressort du Prospect de la protéger, mais bien à la famille de le faire. Mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser aller sa petite protégée qu'il avait, selon les dires des autres, considérée comme sa véritable fille.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, face à tous ses souvenirs, ne retenant pas un soupir. Geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Sakura.

« _Regrettait-elle d'être entrée dans ce monde_ ? » se demandait parfois Tomoyo.

Elle savait que non, en règle général. Mais d'autres jours, cela semblait lui peser. Elle n'avait jamais réellement su pourquoi elle avait rejoint leur rang, car lorsqu'elle lui posait la question, elle restait très vague sur la réponse. Cela variait de l'excuse courante de l'autorité parentale au besoin de rébellion. La sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit et elle vit, du coin de l'œil, Sakura sursauter. S'était-elle perdue dans ses pensées, elle aussi ?

— Il y a d'autres clients aujourd'hui ? demanda Tomoyo.

— Non. Viens, on s'en va.

— Tu veux aller chez lui ?

Sakura acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elles empruntèrent le chemin les menant au stationnement de l'université, enfourchèrent leurs motos, et prirent la direction opposée à l'école. La blonde se sentait vivre pleinement pour la première fois de la journée. Le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, la sensation de n'avoir aucune sécurité, de pouvoir être percuté, blessé ou même tué dans l'espace d'une seule seconde, un seul faux mouvement et tout était fini. Malheureusement pour elle, elles arrivèrent à destination plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Posant le pied au sol, elle recoiffa négligemment sa chevelure. Elle leva les yeux en direction de l'appartement de l'homme. Les stores étaient encore fermés, signe qu'il devait dormir. Elle soupira agacée. Son amie posa une main sur son épaule, tentant de l'encourager.

— Ça ne doit pas être _si_ terrible. Il ne donnait pas de fête hier.

— La question étant ; a-t-il nettoyé lors de la dernière ?

— La réponse sera probablement, non.

La mort dans l'âme, elles prirent la direction de l'appartement. Ouvrant la porte brusquement, Sakura retint un cri de rage. Il y avait des bouteilles de diverses boissons jonchant le sol, des mégots de cigarettes et, ce qui la dégoûta le plus était la présence de condoms, malheureusement usagés. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de renfermé, de levure et de moisissures. Elle ne fut pas non plus surprise d'entendre des gémissements auxquelles elle réagit par une moue de dégoût. _Il n'était pas dit qu'il n'aiderait pas à nettoyer_, pensa-t-elle. Enjambant les cochonneries sur le sol, elle défonça la porte de la chambre du jeune homme qui était en charmante compagnie qui s'affairait à lui faire plaisir.

— Shaolan ! jappa-t-elle.

— Tu vois pas que je suis un peu occupé !

Elle sortit son arme de l'intérieur de sa veste, reculant le chien de son revolver et le pointa en direction de l'homme.

— Tu fais chier, Sakura. Pose ça avant de trouer la tête de quelqu'un.

Elle s'approcha et colla le fusil sur la tempe de la jeune femme qui devint aussi raide qu'une planche.

— Eh ! Elle a des dents, tu sais !

L'étrangère adressa un regard effrayé au jeune homme qui s'était stoppé net lorsqu'elle avait senti le métal froid sur sa tempe. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle était terrifiée. Et lui, au lieu de la défendre, se souciait plus du fait qu'elle pouvait le mordre plutôt que sa vie ? La peur fit rapidement place au dégoût puis à la colère. Elle cracha le membre du chinois et s'apprêta à descendre du lit, mais Shaolan était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et il ne se gêna pas pour le lui montrer en la retenant, clouée au lit.

— Regarde ce que tu as fait, elle veut partir maintenant ! ajouta-t-il.

La détentrice du fusil ne dit pas un mot et rengaina son arme, l'ayant précédemment désamorcé. Elle se contenta de lui donner un coup de poing sur le front et sortit. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie parlait au téléphone, avec sa ménagère, si elle croyait les mimiques de Tomoyo. Elle remercia silencieusement sa cousine. Honnêtement, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de toucher aux déchets divers qui reposaient un peu partout. Voyant que le coup de fil serait plus long que prévu – sa bonne ayant toujours beaucoup de choses à raconter – elle trouva un coin plus ou moins propre et s'y assit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit une chose glisser tranquillement le long de son dos, jusqu'à ce que son vêtement l'arrêtât. Elle leva la tête, puis la retourna, mais ne trouva pas ce qui était tombé. Elle glissa donc une main dans son uniforme jusqu'à atteindre une substance poisseuse contenue dans une membrane lisse et… _nervurée_ ? Elle le dégagea de sous son vêtement et s'aperçut avec horreur que c'était un condom qui avait probablement glissé du fauteuil lorsqu'elle s'était assise. Elle poussa un cri de rage, sortit de nouveau son arme et se dirigea vers la chambre du propriétaire des lieux. Elle tira trois coups près du lit. La femme se défit de l'emprise de l'homme et s'enfuit en ramassant ses vêtements. Shaolan, trop surpris pour parler, se retourna et la dévisagea. Il vit les deux émeraudes de son amie briller de colère.

« _Que s'était-il passé_ ? _Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore_ ? » se demanda-t-il.

En guise de réponse, elle s'avança vers lui, lui mit la main sur les yeux, et lui ouvrit la bouche. Il sentit un liquide, à la drôle de texture et au goût plus ou moins écœurant, lui rouler dans la bouche.

— Avale ou je te jure que je te tue, menaça-t-elle dangereusement calme.

— Ch'est quoi cha ? demanda-t-il la bouche grande ouverte.

**— Avale**.

Se doutant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à sa question, il prit son courage à deux mains et fit descendre la substance dans sa gorge, retenant de justesse un haut-le-cœur.

— C'est quoi ce truc immonde ? hurla-t-il

En guise de réponse, elle lui mit le morceau déroulé de latex entre les mains, retira sa main de sur ses yeux et observa la réaction de l'homme. Son visage devint livide, comme si plus rien ne l'habitait, puis il devint rouge de colère. Il se leva et vociféra maintes menaces à la blonde qui sortit de la chambre, le garçon sur les talons.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Ça va pas la tête ! J'avais presque terminé, t'avais pas besoin de débouler comme une folle furieuse, en tirant sur moi, pour ensuite me faire avaler ça ! C'est quoi ton problème ! hurla-t-il de plus belle

— T'as fini ? Tu devrais plutôt remercier Tomoyo, elle va débourser de son fric pour que ton appart soit propre pour le boss. T'es trop pingre pour te payer une bonne ou quoi ?

— Réponds-moi au lieu de changer de sujet, Sakura !

— Tu peux toujours courir, dit-elle acerbe.

— Bonjour Shaolan.

Le garçon se retourna et vit Tomoyo assise sur le rebord de son comptoir qui lui souriait gentiment. Elle se laissa tomber sur ses pieds, puis mit une sucette de thé vert dans la bouche du jeune homme. Elle se souvenait qu'il adorait cette petite friandise au goût riche, rafraichissant et mature, lui si peu friand des choses sucrées. Le jeune homme retira la sucette de sa bouche et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie. Heureux de pouvoir remplacer, le goût désagréable de la semence de Dieu savait qui, par une saveur agréable et familière. Il adressa quand même un regard meurtrier à son ennemi du moment qui, étrangement, rougit et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Il se gratta la tête, puis finalement, comprit en baissant les yeux. Il ne se soucia guère de n'être vêtu que de sa tenue d'Adam et en prit même une certaine satisfaction. Nonchalamment, il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de Sakura qui ne semblait pas aimer cette idée autant que lui.

— Depuis quand ma nudité te dérange-t-elle ?

— Depuis que tu te sens obligé de la partager avec le plus grand nombre de personnes possible.

— Voyez donc qui dit cela ! L'ancienne putain du club.

— Shaolan ! gronda Tomoyo.

— Tomoyo ! répéta-t-il insolemment.

Exaspérée, elle voulut prendre une cigarette de son paquet, mais ne put constater que celui-ci était vide. Tomoyo soupira et fouilla l'appartement à la recherche des clopes de son ami. Elle réalisa bien vite que chercher quelque chose dans ce bordel lui demanderait plus de temps encore que d'aller au dépanneur pour en acheter. Sans un mot, elle sortit, laissant les deux autres ensemble. Shaolan se leva, ne manquant pas d'exhiber sa fierté masculine, sous le regard désintéressé de son amie et fila se vêtir. La jeune femme quant à elle se mit en quête de la télécommande. Comme la bonne ne tarderait pas à venir avec son arsenal, elle pouvait bien se permettre de se détendre devant un film.

Elle retourna la pièce, sans que ça ne changeât vraiment le décor initial, afin de la retrouver, en vain. Excédée, elle demanda au propriétaire du logement où il avait bien pu la cacher qui lui répondit d'un simple « quelque part ». Pestant contre le désordre de son ami, elle aperçut un meuble en coin qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué et s'y dirigea afin de voir si la télécommande s'y trouvait. Elle fouilla des yeux quelques instants, puis laissa glisser sa main sur le tiroir. À sa grande surprise, il était verrouillé. Lui qui laissait la porte de son logement ouverte alors qu'il dormait à l'intérieur, pourquoi verrouillerait-il un tiroir ? Que pouvait-il avoir dedans ?

— Elle est ici, dit une voix derrière elle.


	3. Chapter 3 : Réunion

Sakura se retourna et vit ce qui aurait pu être le Saint-Graal. Le visage illuminé, elle s'en empara vivement et s'attela à une nouvelle mission : trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder. Shaolan se posa près d'elle et, peu après, la bonne entra suivie de Tomoyo. Il ne fallut que deux heures pour que l'appartement redevînt aussi propre que s'il avait été neuf. En guise de remerciement, l'éphèbe lui donna un généreux pourboire qui ne fut, bien évidemment, pas refusé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les membres de leur club se présentèrent successivement, jusqu'à ce qui ne restât plus que le patron à faire acte de présence. Chacun prenait des nouvelles de l'autre, les Prospects parlaient avec leurs anciens protégés, tandis que certains « Friends » tentaient de se faire bien voir en vantant leurs qualités ou en racontant leurs _exploits_. Normal après tout, certains n'étaient là que pour monter dans l'échelle et tenter de devenir le Président international. Certains tentaient même d'agir comme s'ils étaient rois et maitres de l'endroit. Les plus vieux préféraient ne rien faire face à cette situation. Réservant leurs châtiments au moment le plus opportun. Tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup, oubliant qu'ils pourraient être arrêtés ou tués dans la seconde. Puis, un des hommes regarda sa montre, soulignant que le Président « trainait de la patte » à quoi répondit un autre par une blague grasse comme quoi le membre viril de l'homme en était la raison. Sous un éclat de rire commun, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, projetant l'ombre d'un homme dont seule la prestance pouvait écraser un homme face à lui.

— Alors, on se permet de se moquer de moi ? gronda-t-il.

— T'avais qu'à te pointer à l'heure, comme ça tu aurais pu lâcher la même vanne aux retardataires, Patron, souligna Sakura.

Le Président dévisagea le regard smaragdin puis éclata de rire. Seuls les nouveaux avaient été intimidés à la remarque de l'homme et attendait, non sans un malin plaisir, la correction qu'allait subir la blonde. Ce ne fut pas sans jalousie qu'ils virent le haut dirigeant rire de si bon cœur, bientôt rejoints par les autres.

— On a pas tous ta « ponctualité », Sakura, ironisa Shaolan, depuis le fauteuil où il était confortablement assis.

— Je savais bien que tu le remarquerais et que ça te manquerait !

L'émeraude descendit du coin de son comptoir et s'empressa d'aller enlacer l'homme qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son second père. Il lui avait tout donné, il l'avait accueilli sous son toit, donné un emploi, payer ses études, il lui avait relevé la tête alors qu'elle acceptait de se faire marcher dessus et il avait pris sa défense plus d'une fois. Il lui avait donné le pouvoir jouissif qu'était la liberté, mais surtout la fierté. Elle avait une énorme dette envers lui, de ce fait, s'occuper des merdes qui polluaient sa route n'était rien pour elle. Cet homme, Kurogane, savait qu'elle ne resterait pas indéfiniment à ses côtés. Elle aimait le monde dont il lui avait ouvert les portes. Mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle ne pourrait éternellement continuer sur cette route. Elle avait donc décidé de faire des études de droit, ce qui avait ravi le Patron. Elle allait devenir la meilleure avocate du pays pour qu'à son tour, elle puisse prendre sa défense et lui assurer une vie loin des barreaux de la prison.

— Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, commençons la réunion, voulez-vous.

Tout le monde abandonna leurs bouteilles, cigarettes et toutes autres substances pour se réunir dans une autre pièce de l'appartement. Le Président prit le premier siège au bout de la table, face à sa famille, à sa droite se trouvait Sakura et à sa gauche siégeait Shaolan.

— Alors, Shaolan, comment ça se passe dans les rues ?

— Pas très bien. Les rats sont de plus en plus présents, les clients n'osent pas se montrer du fait que l'affaire ait été citée dans les médias. Nous avons perdu quelques bons clients qui n'ont pas pu faire abstraction du manque et se sont fait prendre. On a tenté d'intimider la police, de faire jouer nos contacts, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème.

— De quel genre ? interrompit Kurogane.

— Une tête brûlée, soupira-t-il. Il n'écoute pas ce qu'on lui dit et agit de son propre chef. On a tenté de le soudoyer, sans grand résultat. On arrive encore à maitriser nos taupes et nos corrompus, mais il semblerait que ce petit con ait rallié plusieurs hommes, surtout des novices pour le moment, à ses côtés. Les anciens tentent de les décourager, mais ce gars arrive à les ramener sur le droit chemin. On a tenté de changer de quartier, le temps que les choses se calment, mais c'est à croire qu'il a mis une puce électronique dans le cul d'un de nos clients, car ils nous retrouvent tout le temps.

— Et si on le tuait ? lâcha Sakura.

— Trop risqué, répondit Shaolan.

— Pourquoi ? Ça s'rait pas le premier.

— C'est le fils du maire. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, soudoyé ou non, il va réveiller cette bande de larves policières et nous saigner à blanc.

Un murmure courut parmi les frères et sœurs. Chacun d'eux aimait leurs libertés, mais ils ne voulaient pas finir en prison pour elle. Kurogane fit glisser son regard de braise sur les personnes présentes. La situation était aussi compliquée qu'il le croyait. S'il réglait le problème du policier, il allait avoir le maire sur le dos. S'il ignorait le cas de ce justicier, il allait perdre beaucoup d'argent et allait risquer la perte et de son nom et de son quartier. Il croisa alors les émeraudes brillantes de Sakura. Il eut alors une idée.

— Et si nous les infiltrions ?

Les chuchotements cessèrent. Qu'avait-il dit ? Infiltrer la police ? Avait-il simplement réfléchi avant de dire ça ? Était-ce réellement ce qu'il voulait faire ?

— Arrête le saké, Patron, répondit Sakura.

— Comment veux-tu qu'on s'infiltre ? Ils nous connaissent tous, on se fera griller dans le temps de le dire, ajouta Tomoyo.

— Non, pas tous ! Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait le faire.

— Qui ça ?

— Il vaut mieux pour vous de ne pas le savoir. Si jamais on vous pose des questions, vous serez blanc comme neige…

— Mouais, on a plus la neige qu'on avait ! se moqua Tomoyo, suivi de quelques rires.

— Excusez-moi quelques minutes, je reviens, dis Shaolan.

— Tu retournes te brosser les dents, mon chéri ? lâcha Sakura.

— Non, pisser. Tu veux venir me la tenir ?

— Non merci. Je vais passer mon tour.

Suite à la remarque, il sortit. Le Président reprit donc la réunion, non mécontent de son idée.

— Et toi Sakura ?

— Oh, ça va. Les profs et les élèves viennent chercher leurs doses. La police ne court pas autour de l'école, comme d'habitude. Bien que nous devrons ressortir la grosse artillerie pour Terada.

— Depuis le temps qu'il en prend, c'est un miracle qu'il est encore en vie si tu veux mon avis, dit un des hommes.

— Clair ! Il était déjà un cas quand j'étais au Lycée ! ajouta un autre.

— Non ! Tu es allé à l'école toi ? se moqua Tomoyo.

Maintenant habitué à ce genre de remarque, un petit rire parcourut la pièce. Sakura regardait les personnes autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre. Au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus aussi importants que sa famille. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que l'un d'eux pouvait trouver la mort dans la seconde. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Kurogane mit une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux en retour. Et si jamais c'était « Patron », comme elle surnommait, qui trouvait la mort… elle retournerait ciel et terre pour trouver cette personne et la réduirait en charpie, morceau par morceau.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes du reste du secteur, jusqu'au retour de Shaolan. Ce dernier affichait une mine sévère, qui lui valut quelques remarques qui ne brillaient pas par leur finesse. Cependant, il ne répondit pas en retour, ce qui ne les surprit pas davantage. Ils savaient qu'il était dans sa nature de réagir ainsi. La rencontre prit fin deux heures plus tard. Tous étant bien heureux de pouvoir enfin repartir.

— Passez une bonne soirée tout le monde.

— Merci Président ! répondirent en chœur le groupe.

— Sakura, reste quelques minutes, j'ai à te parler.

— Bien Patron.

Les gens se dépêchèrent à sortir, laissant une entière intimité aux deux personnes. Bien que quelques moqueries se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, ce qui fit rire les deux hauts gradés.

— Sakura. Tout va bien à l'école ?

— Oui. Les cours sont un peu ennuyeux, donc parfois je m'endors ou je quitte, mais ça n'affecte pas mes notes. Selon mon professeur, je suis en bonne voie pour finir première de ma classe.

— Très bien. C'est ta dernière année ?

— Oui !

— Et pour Tomoyo ?

— Ça va. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir un poste dans l'école pour pouvoir continuer les deals.

— Bien ! Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles… de, bonnes nouvelles.

— Kurogane ? Tu ne voulais pas me parler de l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet… Dis-moi Sakura, est-ce que… est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe chez toi ? demanda-t-il la voix lourde et les traits graves.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

L'homme se leva et lui tourna le dos afin de regarder par la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas comment formuler ce qui allait suivre. Pourtant il savait que ce qu'il allait lui révéler n'était pas faux. Pour avoir vérifié l'information par tous les moyens possible et inimaginable. Il se retourna d'un trait, lui faisant face, plongeant son regard de braise dans ses émeraudes. Il était facile de voir qu'elle était inquiète. Elle a toujours été réprimandée par ses parents pour son choix de vie, ils ne s'étaient pas gênés pour lui couper les vivres, prétextant qu'elle aurait bien les moyens de s'occuper d'elle-même. Mais elle les avait pardonnés, du moins, à sa façon. Elle avait dit comprendre pourquoi ils avaient réagi ainsi et qu'à leur place, elle aurait probablement fait de même. Elle ne les détestait pas, même si elle l'avait souhaité par moment. Mais il savait que ce qu'il allait lui annoncer lui donnerait un violent choc et que cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait pas les pardonner.

— Tu dois te souvenir qu'il y a un an, il y avait eu une fuite sur un vol que l'on avait organisé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Évidemment. On avait jamais eu à faire avec autant de policiers. On a même perdu quelques hommes, sans compter ceux qui se sont fait arrêter. Pourquoi ?

— Sakura… tu sais quel est le métier de tes parents ?

— « Les » tu veux dire.

— Non. « Le ». Est-ce que tu le sais, Sakura ?

La jeune fille fut surprise de sa réponse et plus encore de la question. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Pourquoi lui demandait-il une chose aussi étrange ? Elle tenta de déchiffrer l'expression qu'affichait son ami. Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Le grand livre ouvert qu'il était était maintenant fermé. Elle sentit ses boyaux se tordent sous la pression. Pourquoi l'atmosphère était-elle si lourde ? Que voulait lui dire son protecteur ? Ça ne pouvait être l'état de leur santé puisqu'il ne lui aurait pas demandé l'emploi de ses vieux.

— Oui, je le sais, répondit-elle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

— Que font-ils, Sakura ?

— Ma mère enseigne la musique et mon père est professeur et archéologue. Pourquoi me poses-tu une question aussi étrange ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kurogane ?

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux. Son cœur battait lourdement. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait lui défoncer le corps à tout moment. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le dire d'un souffle ? Pourquoi tournait-il autour du pot de la sorte ? Pourquoi les choses si importantes à dire étaient les plus difficiles ? Il avança vers la blonde, posa un genou au sol, afin de se mettre à sa hauteur qui elle était assise sur sa chaise et lui prit les mains. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle tremblait. Il voyait bien à son regard qu'elle s'efforçait de ne rien montrer, mais elle était particulièrement sensible lorsque venait le sujet de sa famille. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui dit d'un trait ce lourd secret.

— Sakura, tes parents sont policiers. Ce sont eux qui sont responsables de ce qui s'est passé lors du vol et Dieu sait quoi encore.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! hurla-t-elle, retirant ses mains de celles de son ami.


	4. Chapter 4 : Mentir ou avouer ?

Sakura se leva d'un trait et posa son fusil, d'une main tremblante, sur la tempe de l'homme.

— Comment oses-tu me mentir ! En plus de rejeter la faute sur eux ! Et tu dis être un homme ! Tu n'es qu'un pitoyable lâche ! Mes parents ont toujours été honnêtes ! Pourquoi m'aurait-il menti sur ce détail et ce, depuis ma naissance ? Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que j'allais prendre ce tournant dans ma vie ! Pourquoi m'auraient-ils caché quelque chose d'aussi banal que ça ! Explique-toi Kurogane ! hurla-t-elle de plus belle.

Elle avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, frappant et résonnant jusque dans ses tempes, le sang semblait lui bouillir dans les veines, son corps entier vibrait de colère. Elle recula le chien de son fusil, dont le bruit métallique se percuta contre les murs. La victime de son arme la regarda sans trembler. Il savait qu'elle n'appuierait pas. Elle avait la dégaine facile, mais pas la gâchette. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ne quitta pas une seule seconde son regard.

— C'est une longue histoire, Sakura. Pose ton flingue, tu n'en as pas besoin, je vais tout te raconter et répondre à toutes tes questions. Aller, pose ça avant de t'attirer des ennuis, tu sais que ces jouets peuvent être très sensibles.

— Alors tu as intérêt à trouver le moyen de raccourcir ton histoire, sinon je jure sur la tête de Tomoyo que je vais te trouer de part en part, siffla-t-elle.

Elle s'assit et le Président en fit de même. La jeune fille posa son revolver près d'elle, sans pour autant en reculer le chien. Kurogane joignit ses mains, enlaçant ses doigts et les monta sous son menton où il prit appui dessus. Une pose qu'il prenait souvent lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Comment allait-il formuler ça ? Comment le pouvait-il ? Il n'aurait pas dû être celui qui lui raconterait cette histoire. Mais tout ça était de la faute de ses parents, et non la sienne. S'ils avaient eu plus de courage, s'ils avaient eu le cran de dire à leur fille ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, cette discussion n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Il redoutait les conséquences de cette conversation, il savait qu'il allait briser Sakura et que cette fois-ci, elle ne s'en relèvera pas aussi « facilement. » Il se racla la gorge, tentant d'éclaircir sa voix et se donner un peu de courage.

— Sakura. Ils ne t'ont pas menti depuis le début. Tes parents ont réellement exercé les métiers qu'ils t'ont dis. Mais tout ça a changé, il y a trois ans. C'était un peu après que tu sois nommé « Full Patch ». Tu te souviens, ce soir-là, tu étais allée chez toi ?

La blonde s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Ses parents lui avaient fait une crise de nerfs pas possible, tout ça parce que la nouvelle de la tentative de meurtre de Kurogane avait été médiatisée et qu'on avait pu la voir sur un extrait d'une cassette de surveillance – bien qu'un trait noir masquait ses yeux – en train de rire avec le Président.

— Je me souviens, répondit-elle sèchement.

— Peu après, des policiers se sont présentés chez eux. Après de courtes négociations, ils ont… acheté tes parents, Sakura. Ils ont acceptés de devenir des informateurs.

L'émeraude regarda son ami, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. C'était ridicule, cette histoire n'avait pas de sens. Ses parents n'auraient pas pu faire ça, sans qu'elle ne soit mise au courant. Les contacts policiers qu'elle avait étaient plus que fiable et ses parents n'auraient pas pu lui cacher une telle information. Jamais, ils n'auraient pu, elle le savait quand ils mentaient. Et, de toute façon, elle ne parlait pratiquement jamais des « jobs » ! Ils n'auraient eu que très peu d'informations à donner aux policiers. Non ! Ça n'avait aucun sens. **Aucun** !

— Tu mens, lâcha-t-elle platement.

— Crois-moi Sakura, j'aimerais bien te mentir et m'être trompé. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ils t'ont vendue !

— Comment auraient-ils pu dire quoique ce soit alors que je ne parle jamais du boulot ailleurs que chez Shaolan ou au club ?

— Tu n'en parles pas, mais ta cousine, oui. De ce qu'on m'en a dit, ta maison est plombée de micros. Et cette mission, c'était le premier vol de Tomoyo, de ce fait, elle te posait maintes et maintes questions à ce sujet et c'est là qu'ils ont su. Ça a été très facile pour les policiers par la suite.

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Toutes les questions qui avaient envahies son esprit il y avait encore quelques secondes s'étaient envolées. Elle avait l'esprit complètement vide. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait pas plus. La seule chose qu'elle percevait était une image de ses parents. _Eux _?_ Des traitres_ ?

— Combien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Kurogane détourna les yeux. Il n'était pas en faute, mais il se sentait sale, horrible et immonde. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été un complice de cette histoire. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dit la vérité à Sakura, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle devait savoir. Elle devait quitter cet endroit et sans explications crédibles, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de le faire. Elle n'était plus en sécurité là-bas, elle aurait pu être emprisonnée ou, pire, tuée ! Il regarda celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille et ne trouva pas les mots pour lui répondre. Non pas qu'il ne sût pas la réponse, mais de lui dévoiler ne ferait que la blesser davantage et la connaissant, lorsqu'elle saura, elle voudra tout détruire, tout anéantir sur ce qu'il y avait sur son passage. Elle ne ferait plus confiance à personne. Elle ne tisserait plus aucun lien. Il connaissait ce sentiment de trahison, il savait ce que ça représentait et ce que ça déclenchait. Il le savait même mieux que quiconque.

— Non, fais-moi confiance, Sakura. Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

— Kurogane, implora-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Voyant qu'il refusait toujours de le lui dire, elle se leva d'un bond, faisant rouler vers l'arrière la chaise dû à son élan et s'agenouilla, la tête au sol.

« Je t'en **supplie**. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus que pour que l'homme sentît tout son être se briser. Comment des parents pouvaient-ils faire ça ? Il revoyait sa petite protégée rire aux éclats, raconter des blagues, revenir couverte de sang après une mission et quand même trouver le moyen de sortir un jeu de mot dont elle avait le secret. Sa fille. Sa, Sakura… Pourquoi voulait-elle tant savoir ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui faire confiance ? Il l'entendit alors souffler bruyamment, signe qu'elle sanglotait. _Elle l'ignorait encore et pourtant, elle était déjà brisée._ Kurogane pria pour qu'elle eût la force d'entendre ce qu'il allait lui révéler. Il prit une profonde inspiration. À cet instant, leurs cœurs se serrèrent.

— Les conditions demandées sont qu'ils n'aient pas à comparaitre en cours. Ils ont également voulu avoir une protection policière, en tout temps. Et…

La voix de l'homme se brisa. Ce qui allait suivre le tuait rien que d'y penser. Il se leva, s'agenouilla et releva Sakura. Son visage ruisselait de larmes ses joues étaient bouffies et rouges. _Ma chère fille_… Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. Il voulait être là pour elle, après ce qu'il allait révéler, elle allait vouloir s'enfuir. Elle serait dévastée.

« _Je serai toujours là pour toi, Sakura_, » pensa-t-il.

— Lorsque tu seras jugé, ils ont exigés que la sentence soit la peine de mort, à cause des crimes que tu as commis. Sakura, dit-il en la voix éteinte, ils ont demandé à ne pas être présents.

Il avait dit cette phrase dans un souffle en resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle aurait pu accepter les autres conditions, mais pas celle de savoir que ses parents, les deux personnes qu'elle aimait plus que tout, eux qui lui avait tout promis ; sécurité, amour inconditionnel et bonheur. Ces mêmes personnes voulaient que leur fille fût mise à mort, sous leur demande, alors qu'étant délateurs, ils auraient pu négocier la liberté de leur enfant. Ajoutant à l'insulte, ils exigeaient de ne pas être présents. De dire cela signifiait qu'ils ne voulaient pas assister au procès ni à la peine de mort, ce qui était le signe que ses parents avaient renié leur enfant.

Il sentit sa protégée devenir molle, redoutant qu'elle eût perdu connaissance, il baissa son regard. Il la vit alors, les deux yeux grands ouverts, vides, d'où plus aucune larme ne se versait. Il aurait souhaité plus que tout pouvoir entrer dans sa tête et savoir ce qu'elle pensait, savoir les mots qui pourraient l'apaiser, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de lui apporter un peu de réconfort via son étreinte. _Parfois, le silence était la meilleure solution._

La tête contre le torse de son ami, elle entendait les battements lourds de son cœur. Sa chaleur irradiait de tout son corps. Malgré le confort charnel, elle se sentait anéantie. Trahie. Elle avait mal, si mal. Ses parents, eux qui lui avaient donné la vie, voulaient sa mort. La détestaient-ils à ce point ? Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils pas parlée ? Ils auraient pu trouver un terrain d'entente, non ? Elle sentit la main de Kurogane caresser sa chevelure. Elle resta là, déconnectée de tout. Elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle voulait rester comme ça, en suspend. Flotter loin de la réalité qui tentait de lui attraper les chevilles pour la redescendre sur Terre.

Kurogane ne savait pas quoi faire. En temps normal, il aurait fait en sorte que les imbéciles qui avaient fait du mal à sa protégée finissent leurs jours dans des sacs poubelles, éparpillés au cœur de la ville. Mais que pouvait-il faire, maintenant ? Rien. Il était impuissant dans cette situation. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait souhaité remonter dans le temps pour se raisonner de ne pas lui dire.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu agir dans l'ombre, mais lorsque la jeune fille l'aurait appris, elle serait partie loin de lui. Sans même prendre le temps de connaître les motivations derrière ce choix. Il n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Il avait eu beau se dire qu'elle devait le savoir, mais sa motivation était-elle pour le bien de Sakura ou pour satisfaire son égoïsme ? Il avait détruite sa fille, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pu supporter son absence. Mais sa présence dans cet état, était-il favorable à sa perte ? N'ayant aucune réponse à dire ni aucune parole bienfaitrice, il continua d'étreindre la jouvencelle. Pour ce temps-là, il serait le mur qui empêcherait tout autre mal lui faire du tort. Mais, intérieurement, il continua à se torturer sur son choix, sans trouver la bonne réponse.

Une heure passa. Les hommes se posèrent moult questions, ils n'avaient entendu que des éclats de voix de la jeune fille, puis le murmure de la voix lourde de leur Président. Personne n'avait pu comprendre les mots de leur conversation, à leur plus grand déplaisir. Cependant, cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient plus rien entendu. Ni cri, ni discussion. Que le silence. Inquiète, Tomoyo toqua à la porte.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle n'en attendait pas vraiment, de toute façon, même si un faible espoir avait vécu un court instant. Elle se retourna et secoua doucement la tête en réponse à la question muette des autres membres de leur club. Shaolan recommença à faire les cent pas, une cigarette presque mourante scotchée à ses lèvres. Tomoyo le regarda faire, quelque peu perplexe. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant ? Savait-il ce qu'il se passait là-dedans ? Le Président lui en avait-il parlé ou alors, était-ce Shaolan qui avait mis au courant Kurogane ? Finalement, ils entendirent le déclic de la porte du bureau. Sakura en sortit la première, la tête basse. Sans un mot, elle sortit de l'appartement. Ils entendirent le moteur de sa moto, puis le son qui s'éloignait d'eux. Personne n'avait pu voir son visage, mais il était inhabituel pour elle de partir sans les saluer.

Que s'était-il donc passé ?


	5. Chapter 5 : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'inquiétude surgit du groupe composé d'anciens – les nouveaux étant parti dès la réunion terminée – attendant que le Président sortît du bureau afin d'avoir des explications. Dix minutes passèrent, mais il ne passa pas la porte. Personne n'osa s'approcher pour avoir une explication à ce qui c'était passé. Le haut-gradé, de son côté, était adossé près de l'embrasure de la porte. Qu'allait-il dire ? Que devait-il faire ? Comment expliquer tout ça ? Le devait-il de toute façon ? C'était la vie privée de Sakura, aussi, après tout… Le cœur douloureux de n'avoir pu aider Sakura comme il l'aurait souhaité, il prit une profonde inspiration, puis tenta de sortir… en vain. Le courage lui manquait. Il allait devoir justifier son comportement, expliquer son égoïsme : sa faute.

« Président, tout va bien ? » demanda Tomoyo, au loin.

Il n'avait pas envie de répondre, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus garder le silence sur tout ça. Avait-il vraiment pris la bonne décision en lui révélant tout ça ? Le silence devint lourd, une tension devenait palpable dans l'appartement. Il aurait souhaité entendre de nouveau les rires et les blagues foireuses qui l'avaient accueilli à son arrivé. Il s'arma de tout son courage, puis sortit, affrontant le regard de ses amis. Chacun d'eux se retournèrent ou levèrent la tête dès que le bruit de ses pas se fit entendre. L'inquiétude se lisait dans leur regard. Ce qui toucha quelque peu l'homme. Leur lien allait-il le briser ? Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur de Shaolan, prit une bière et la fit descendre rapidement. Il posa la bouteille vide dans le bac de recyclage puis s'assit près de ses plus anciens amis.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Président ? demanda enfin un des hommes.

Kurogane ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit, hormis un mot étouffé, un tout petit « a ». Il se brisa. Tout ce qu'il avait accumulé, dis et vu. Tout ce qu'il avait encaissé avait fracassé sa limite depuis longtemps. Ce soir, voyant sa fille détruite, avait été le coup fatal. Il glissa ses mains sur son visage, baissa la tête, et versa quelques larmes, autant de peine que de colère. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge, il eut l'impression que son corps prenait feu. Il avait honte de sa faiblesse. Il sentit un léger effluve de poire, puis deux bras l'enlacer chaque côté de sa tête. _Tomoyo_…

Les hommes échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifiait ? Ils devaient savoir. C'était déjà insoutenable lorsqu'ils étaient dans le bureau, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient témoin d'un tel effondrement de leur Patron, ce chef qui s'amusait à séduire la Mort tous les jours, était insupportable.

— Président, dites-nous ce qui se passe, ordonna froidement Shaolan.

Le ton déplut fortement à Kurogane. Il se défit de l'emprise de la jeune fille et attrapa l'homme par le col et le souleva. Ce dernier tenta de se défaire de son emprise, mais n'y arriva pas. Il fixa du regard son supérieur et ce qu'il vit lui donna des frissons dans le dos. La tristesse avait fait place en une seconde à la colère. Il le savait, un mot – déplacé ou non – pourrait causer sa perte.

— Essaie encore de me donner un ordre petit merdeux et on verra si tu es toujours en vie demain, siffla-t-il les yeux brillant de rage.

— Kurogane, arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'exclama Tomoyo, surprise de la tournure des évènements.

_Avait-il perdu la raison_ ? Il reposa le garçon au sol. Le regard troublé, il bafouilla quelques excuses. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Shaolan n'était évidemment pas le responsable, mais il avait simplement eue besoin de se soulager sur quelqu'un. Rejeter tout ce qui l'envahissait sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il se retourna et alla s'asseoir. Le petit manège devait cesser. Tout le monde était tendu par son silence. Il s'éclaircit la voix puis parla, enfin.

— La raison de mon retard est que j'ai eue confirmation d'une très mauvaise nouvelle concernant Sakura.

Il répéta mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit à Sakura. Les visages de ses amis passèrent du tout au tout pendant son récit. Par moment, ils étaient livides, puis rouge de colère, puis tristes. Le Président se sentit plus léger d'avoir pu partager son fardeau. Mais le pire restait à venir.

— Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? demanda un des hommes.

— Les tuer, répondit froidement Shaolan.

— T'es dingue ! Si nous faisons ça, Sakura ne nous le pardonnera jamais !

— Si nous les laissons en vie, qu'est-ce qui garantira notre survie ? En trois années, ils ont dû amasser un sacré lot d'informations à notre sujet !

— Pou-pourquoi maintenant ? demanda soudainement Tomoyo.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda à son tour Kurogane.

— Cela fait trois ans qu'ils travaillent pour la police. Nous savons à coup sûr que ce qui s'est passé pendant le vol de l'année dernière était de leur faute. Mais pourquoi se manifeste-t-il seulement maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué les policiers il y a trois ans pour demander l'aide des Kinomoto, pourquoi ont-ils agit seulement deux ans plus tard, avec tout ce que l'on a fait depuis qu'ils sont informateurs, nous serions tous en prison à l'heure actuelle. Pourquoi le ménage ne commence-t-il que maintenant ?

— C'est vrai ça ! Et pourquoi nos contacts policiers ne nous ont jamais parlé de tout ça ?

— Se pourrait-il que nos contacts soient des faux ? demanda Shaolan.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Si les policiers que nous avons crus corrompu soint, en fait, des doubles-pions.

— Tous ? C'est pas possible, répondit Tomoyo.

— Oui, si ça fait partie d'un plan bien tissé, ça ne serait pas surprenant.

— Mais si nous n'avons plus les policiers de notre côté ni le maire, nous devons faire quelque chose pour y remédier !

— Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ?

— Rien, dit soudainement Kurogane.

— Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils.

— Si c'est bien un plan pour mettre notre groupe aux fers, ils doivent avoir tellement confiance qu'ils ne doutent même pas que nous pourrions l'apprendre. Si nous continuons comme si de rien n'était, nous les mènerons en bateau, tous. Servons-nous de ça comme un avantage !

— Tu veux leur tendre un piège ?

— Exactement ! S'ils sont tous de loyaux policiers et des traitres pour nous, nous les punirons ! Si nous pouvons faire en sorte d'éliminer les forces policières actuelles et arrivons à soudoyer les nouveaux, en prenant soin de faire disparaitre ce plan de leurs dossiers, nous avons peut-être une chance de reprendre le contrôle de toute cette histoire. Et nous ne serons pas aussi gentils cette fois, siffla Kurogane.

— Et… qu'allons-nous faire des parents de Sakura ?

L'homme baissa la tête, il ne savait pas quoi faire. La logique voudrait qu'ils soient mis à mort, mais ils allaient perdre Sakura. Leur sécurité valait plus qu'elle, même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur de l'admettre. Ils entendirent le bruit d'un crissement de pneu, puis des bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvrit et tous retirent leur souffle à la vue de la jeune fille. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds, l'eau faisait ruisseler sur son corps le sang qui la couvrait. Elle avait un œil à demi-clos, les joues rougies par plusieurs claques, les cheveux en pagaille. De son seul œil ouvert, ils purent y lire un vide sans fin, marqué d'un éclair de souffrance. Elle fit quelques pas hasardeux, s'appuyant sur une jambe plus que l'autre, elle jeta son arme au sol, puis se rendit à la douche sans un mot. Qu'avait-elle fait pendant son absence ?

— Tomoyo, dit Kurogane.

— Oui, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

L'améthyste alla rejoindre sa cousine. Elle était plongée dans le bain, sa tête appuyée sur ses genoux, fixant l'eau légèrement rosie. Tomoyo remarqua les ecchymoses sur son corps, ainsi que les blessures. Elle la regarda tristement, se sentant maladroite dans ses tentatives de dialogue. Elle ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Elle opta finalement pour le direct, ils avaient assez tourné autour du pot comme ça pour aujourd'hui.

— Le Président nous a dit pour tes parents.

— Tu lui diras que le cas a été réglé, répondit-elle froidement.

— Est-ce toi qui l'as réglé, Sakura ?

— Ouais.

— Tu veux en parler ?

— Il n'y a rien à dire, excepté qu'il faudra appeler la « Nettoyeuse, » dit-elle en poussant un petit rire sarcastique.

— Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

— Non.

Elle quitta la pièce et répéta ce que Sakura lui avait dit. Ils ne cachèrent pas leur surprise face à cette décision. Voilà, au moins, qui réglait le problème de ses parents, mais il aurait mieux valu qu'un autre s'en occupe. Les répercutions de cet acte seraient très lourdes pour Sakura. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même… Suite à sa recommandation, Tomoyo téléphona la dame en question et lui donna l'adresse. Une personne vivante devant se trouver sur place, elle sortit et s'y rendit. Connaissant sa cousine, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle n'entrât pas dans la maison.

Quelques jours plus tard, les journaux télévisés parlaient d'une mystérieuse disparition de parents de deux enfants qui avait été signalé par le fils aîné. Les enquêteurs s'étaient rendus au domicile sans rien y trouver. On avait mis la faute sur un voyage archéologique du père, une chance unique, qui avait exigé un départ précipité. Comme l'avait prévu Sakura, la police ne laisserait jamais entendre que ses parents eurent un lien quelconque avec eux et, par extension, ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre ou pas. Cette simple information suffirait pour que même le plus mauvais des journalistes comprît que la maison fût sur écoute.


	6. Chapter 6 : No more Mr Nice Guy !

Les mois passèrent. Sakura commença à se remettre de ses émotions, bien que cette révélation l'eût changée. Elle était maintenant beaucoup plus méfiante, n'accordant sa confiance qu'à ses plus proches amis. Et certains s'entendaient pour dire que même s'ils bénéficiaient de ce titre, ne recevaient guère ce sentiment aisément. Elle avait également demandé à devenir l'unique responsable de l'initiation des « Friends ». Non sans réticence, Kurogane lui avait confié le poste, car il jugeait qu'elle était encore trop choquée pour être lucide. Cela dit, sous son insistance et la culpabilité aidant, il avait fini par accepter. Mais, au fil des semaines, il avait été heureux d'avoir cédé à sa demande : les petits nouveaux avaient du cœur au ventre et avaient su montrer leur valeur plus d'une fois. Leur rang avait grossi, ce qui avait fait reculer les clans ennemis. Mais les choses n'en restèrent pas là. Il était temps de faire regretter les flics d'avoir osé les trahir alors qu'ils n'hésitaient aucunement à empocher le montant, non négligeable, qu'ils recevaient mensuellement. Alors, le regard de braise avait fait jouer ses contacts et suite à des mois de stratégie bien ficelés, il avait tout su du dossier les concernant. Sa carte maitresse avait parfaitement exécuté sa mission, allant jusqu'à modifier la base de données des policiers, imprimant toutes les personnes sous protection, les adresses, les numéros de téléphone, et même, jusqu'à l'horaire de travail de plusieurs hauts dirigeants.

_Puis le jeu avait commencé_. Le contact de Kurogane avait fait en sorte que tous les policiers du poste encerclèrent « la nouvelle cible » de ses hommes. Prétextant vouloir s'attaquer à un club adverse, ils avaient monté un plan qui ferait croire aux policiers qu'ils seraient tous cachés dans le sous-sol du petit manoir. Lorsque les hommes seraient de retour à leur Q.G., les policiers commenceraient par les tuer un par un dans leur sommeil, puis s'ils venaient à se faire découvrir, de se préparer à une belle tuerie. Tout se déroula selon le plan, la force publique avait défoncé la porte et s'était précipitée au sous-sol, à l'entente d'un coup de feu. Une fois le dernier homme à l'intérieur, Kurogane avait déclenché le système de sécurité qui avait barricadé portes et fenêtres avec des rideaux de fer. Il appuya sur un petit bouton puis fit un décompte en suivant la trotteuse de sa montre.

« Boum, » dit Kurogane.

La terre sous ses pieds s'était mise à trembler, un bruit sourd s'était fait entendre, suivi du sifflement sinistre de la maison qui s'écroulait. Les charges, placées en grande quantité, avaient été posées essentiellement dans le sous-sol, mais également à l'étage. _Au cas où_. Après s'être assuré que plus personne n'était en vie, il chargea quelques-uns de ses hommes de nettoyer l'endroit et s'il voyait un flic sembler donner le moindre signe de vie, de l'abattre dans la seconde. De nouveaux policiers avaient été envoyés en remplacement, mais le regard de braise avait été le premier à les accueillir, plus menaçant que jamais. Il avait un dossier bien chargé dans les mains et les avait mis en garde.

« Vous n'avez pas de chance. Anciennement, j'achetais mes larbins. Ils me donnaient un renseignement ici et là et, en remerciement, je leur donnais un gros montant en plus de fournir une protection. J'ai été trop gentil. Maintenant les choses vont changer. Inspecteur Sakamoto. Comment va votre petite fille ? Cinq ans, elle commence l'école bientôt, non ? Il serait dommage qu'elle ait un accident sur la route, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous Capitaine Akira, votre femme est malade ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'une infirmière lui injecte une petite bulle d'air, ce serait catastrophique… »

Il continua sa lecture d'une voix sifflante et menaçante. Les hommes maudissaient le ciel d'avoir été envoyé dans ce trou à rats s'ils faisaient leur métier, l'épée de Damoclès leur tomberait sur la tête, et s'ils ne le faisaient pas, ils allaient contre tout ce pourquoi ils avaient été entrainés et allait à l'envers de leur conviction. Mais lorsqu'ils pensèrent à leurs femmes, leurs enfants, leurs proches, ils s'étaient mis à trembler à l'idée de les perdre pour avoir été trop téméraire.

« Mais ne vous en faites pas. Si vous ne faites rien, contre moi ou mes petits protégés, vous aurez droit à ma protection. Dans le cas contraire, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous anéantir lentement, cruellement et dans les plus atroces souffrances. » ajouta-t-il, fier de voir la peur se lire sur leurs visages.

Décidément, il n'avait rien perdu de son charme. Avant de partir, il laissa à ses nouveaux jouets une boite de documents où le dossier criminel et photos de sa _famille _étaient entassés. Dessus on pouvait y lire « Tomoeda district » entouré d'un cercle rouge et une barre oblique traversant son centre. Le message avait été on ne peut plus clair. Cela dit, Kurogane avait toutefois permis le travail « routinier » des policiers, tant que ces derniers ne touchaient pas aux affaires se rapportant au club. Depuis, le calme était revenu dans les rues. Sakura regardait le trajet qu'elle empruntait pour se rendre à l'école. Les mêmes rues, le même décor, les mêmes gens et… le même secret. En fin de compte, rien n'avait changé. Si ce n'était que ses mains étaient encore plus de tâchées de sang qu'auparavant. Elle leva la tête et vit au loin Shaolan. _Que faisait-il là, en plein jour_ ? Ça n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Elle pressa le pas et le rejoignit, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il était absorbé dans sa lecture, ne regardant pas où il allait. Elle sortit son arme et lui colla dans le dos. Elle l'entendit soupirer.

— Tu peux attendre que j'aie terminé ma lecture, avant de vouloir me tuer pour la centième fois.

— Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

— Ton parfum. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de filles qui aiment la fragrance « huile de moteur 20W50 » pour Harley Davidson.

La jeune fille sourit et rengaina son arme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au titre de son livre, mais n'arriva pas à le comprendre.

— Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?

— Des lettres.

— Oui ça je sais. Mais qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?

— Des mots.

— Petit con. Je veux savoir le titre.

— « Des mots ». Je viens de te le dire.

— Ah, répondit-elle gênée, et c'est bon ?

— Je sais pas, j'y ai pas goûté.

— Pourquoi tu prends toujours tout au pied de la lettre.

— Laquelle ?

Sakura cessa de lui parler. Elle avait en horreur cette manie qu'il avait de ne jamais répondre. Mais si elle le comparait à l'année précédente, elle pouvait dire qu'il avait changé. Depuis la révélation, il était plus attentionné envers elle. Il tentait de la faire rire, la sortait pour lui changer les idées. Il avait été le seul capable de la faire sortir de son bain, à l'époque. Elle ne voulait plus en sortir, se trouvant encore et toujours aussi sale. Elle avait beau frotter, encore et toujours plus fort, mais elle voyait encore le sang maculer sa peau. Elle entendait comme une vieille ritournelle infernale, les hurlements de ses parents. Elle était dans son monde, emprisonnée. Incapable d'en sortir. _Et lui_… Shaolan. Il la regardait depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Il l'avait appelée, avait hurlé, avait soupiré, mais il ne l'avait jamais quitté guère plus qu'une dizaine de minutes. Un jour, en ayant assez et prétextant vouloir se nettoyer lui aussi, il avait plongé ses bras dans l'eau tiède froide et l'avait sorti de force. Il était sorti de son appartement, sans même prendre le temps de la couvrir et l'avait laissé tomber dans une petite barboteuse remplie d'huile à moteur. Il l'avait ensuite ramené chez lui et l'obligea à se regarder dans le miroir.

« Maintenant, tu es sale. Là, tu as quelque chose à nettoyer. Sakura, dit-il d'un ton doucereux, tu as permis de sauver la vie d'une centaine de personnes. T'en rends-tu seulement compte ? Tu as défendu la peau de ceux que tu aimes et chacun d'eux ferait pire que l'impossible pour toi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ce sont eux qui nous avaient tous mis à mort, Sakura. »

Il avait attendu quelques secondes, voyant qu'elle était sur le point d'enfin comprendre ce qu'elle avait réellement fait. Il avait posé sa main chaude sur sa joue et, plongeant son regard ambré dans le sien, il lui avait dit la phrase qui l'avait définitivement libérée.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu nous as sauvés. Tu as été notre ange dans cet enfer et, si j'avais été à ta place, j'en aurais fait tout autant. Les liens du sang ne sont pas plus puissants que ceux du cœur. »

Il avait évacué l'eau rougie par le sang, puis rempli de nouveau la baignoire. Il ajouta les essences dont elle n'avait de cesse de complimenter leurs divins parfums – et qu'il s'était fait un point d'honneur à ne jamais en donner le nom – puis lorsqu'elle fut pleine du liquide chaud et purificateur, à la fragrance dominante d'épices, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait déposée doucement dans la cuve de porcelaine. Il l'avait ensuite laissée seule. Elle avait regardé l'huile glisser le long de ses bras pour se perdre dans la mousse opaline. Ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer, une vague de chaleur envahit son visage et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'elle éclatât en sanglots. Lorsqu'elle avait été plus calme, elle s'était nettoyée puis était sortie. Alors qu'elle était en train de regarder l'eau sale s'évacuer, elle vit les résidus huileux marquer la blancheur de la baignoire. C'était à ce moment que Shaolan était de nouveau entrer dans la salle de bain.

— Si tu te retournes, ton reflet dans le miroir te montrera que tu es propre, mais derrière toi, la baignoire, elle, t'indiquera que même si tu donnes l'impression d'être blanche, il restera toujours un peu de saleté. Tu ne pourras sans doute jamais te pardonner pour ce que tu as fait, mais il n'y a rien que tu ne peux pas laisser derrière toi. Oui, tu auras ce poids sur ta conscience, mais tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de vivre pour autant.

— Shaolan…

— Maintenant, prends de l'eau de javel et nettoie-moi ça ! J'ai assez de mes propres problèmes à porter sans avoir les tiens qui me collent au cul.

La jeune fille regarda son ami, puis sourit. Le premier depuis que ses parents étaient morts. Cela lui fit tant de bien d'enfin pouvoir se libérer l'espace d'une seconde. Bien qu'elle l'ait toujours considéré comme un ami, depuis ce jour, il lui avait semblé être devenu plus que ça. Un peu d'amour avait infiltré la glace de son cœur. Mais, même si de son côté elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait, elle savait également que ce n'était pas réciproque. Shaolan se donnait corps et âme au monde de la rue et aussi à celles qui y habitaient. Il aimait la tranquillité et fuyait tout ce qui pouvait être une source de problème. Il avait sa petite vie, dans son coin, et ça lui avait toujours suffi. Sans compter qu'elle avait été témoin, plus d'une fois, des confessions amoureuses que recevait Shaolan de la part des filles qui rejoignaient le Club. Il répondait toujours qu'il ne mélangeait pas travail et plaisir. Et Sakura, elle, faisait partie du travail.

— Sakura ? Toujours sur Terre ?

— Hum ? Non, je suis aux fraises.

— La récolte est bonne ?

— En quelque sorte, rit-elle.

— Tu allais quelque part ? demanda-t-il, en refermant son livre.

— Non. Je ne faisais que prendre un peu l'air.

— Tu veux venir avec moi dans ce cas ?

— Où ?

— Je dois aller faire ma ronde au nord de la ville.

— D'accord, je viens, répondit-elle dans un sourire.


	7. Chapter 7 : Questions silencieuses

Enfourchant leurs motos, ils empruntèrent la direction du territoire du jeune homme. Elle connaissait cette ville comme le fond de sa poche, mais au fil que le soir tombait doucement sur la ville, allumant un à un les lampadaires qui défilaient à sa vue à une vitesse régulière, elle se surprit à découvrir les quartiers de Tomoéda sous un nouvel angle. C'était la première fois qu'elle patrouillait avec Shaolan et lorsqu'elle l'eût réalisé, elle se demanda pourquoi il l'avait soudainement invitée ? Avait-il un problème avec un client ? Non, si c'était le cas, il aurait fait appel à plus qualifié qu'elle, comme son protecteur. Mais alors… faisait-il cela pour être avec elle ? Elle secoua vivement la tête, se ridiculisant mentalement.

« _Comme si c'était possible,_ » pensa-t-elle.

Arrivés à destination, ils stationnèrent leurs engins près d'un bar appartenant au Club. Ils continuèrent à pieds, ainsi ils n'attireraient pas l'attention sur eux. Commença alors le défilé des clients habituels en manque, des nouveaux qui ne voulaient qu'essayer une fois « pour voir » et, évidemment, les filles de rues qui travaillaient sous les ordres de Shaolan. Ce dernier avait mis au point une stratégie pour rendre accroc à la neige des clients fortunés. Les filles les appâtaient puis, les aguichant et minaudant finement, elles arrivaient à les pousser à la consommation. Ils passaient une nuit où le sexe primait et était d'une qualité qu'ils leur étaient inconnus. Souhaitant répéter cette sensation, ils approchaient la belle-de-nuit qui l'avait initié et passait une commande. Sakura devait reconnaitre que c'était une bonne stratégie, mais elle ne l'encourait pas. En effet, s'il devait s'attaquer aux mauvaises personnes, ces dernières pourraient très bien mettre à jour le Club sous des projecteurs peu favorables pour eux. Elle en avait déjà fait part à Kurogane, mais celui-ci s'était contenté de rire.

« Ils n'oseraient jamais admettre qu'ils sont sous l'emprise de la coke **et **qu'ils apprécient la compagnie des putes. Ils ont trop à perdre pour se risquer. »

Et pourtant, cela s'était vu par le passé que certains, après avoir tout perdu, dénonçaient ces comportements-là, histoire de se venger et prendre la chance de pouvoir tout récupérer en passant pour une victime…

Alors que la nuit passait, rafraichissant de son voile les deux jeunes amis, il installa aussi un silence quelque peu inconfortable. Elle, plongée dans une rivière de questions au sujet de Shaolan et dont aucune ne semblait trouver une réponse, et lui ? Il avait la tête basse, semblant être à mille lieux d'ici. Les yeux vert cristallins de la jeune femme arrêtèrent leur course sur sa silhouette. Que connaissait-elle de ce garçon, hormis que des peccadilles que n'importe quel passant saurait dire ? Il était un haut-gradé de leur hiérarchie lorsqu'elle avait fait son entrée, mais les détails sur son accueil et la raison de sa venue étaient plutôt nébuleuses. Un disait une chose et l'autre son contraire. Il serait plus simple, évidemment de lui poser la question, mais elle savait bien que si personne n'avait le même discours, c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais dit la vérité à ce sujet. Peut-être qu'il la lui dirait, à elle ?

— Shaolan ?

L'homme garda la tête basse. Il ne l'avait pas entendu ? À quoi pouvait-il donc penser ? Était-ce d'heureux souvenirs ? Des malheureux ? Pensait-il à sa famille ? À ce qu'il allait se passer ? Que le don de savoir lire les pensées serait jouissif s'il existait, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, elle insista une nouvelle fois. De nouveau ignorée, elle s'enflamma.

— **Sha**-**o**-**lan** ! hurla-t-elle, presque.

Quelques passants tournèrent la tête, étonnés d'une telle puissance de voix qui avait surgit si violemment du silence, mais le concerné était bien loin de partager leur état d'esprit. Énervée, elle décida d'user de gestuelle, au vu du fait que le verbal ne semblait pas pouvoir le sortir de cet état d'absence. Refermant son poing, elle cogna énergiquement l'arrière de la tête du chinois. Semblant, enfin, reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il se retourna les yeux grands ouverts, trahissant sa surprise.

— Aïe, dit-il simplement.

— Alors, la Lune est toujours aussi belle ?

— Hein ? Comment je le saurais ?

— Eh bien, depuis le temps que tu y as élu domicile, y'a matière à demander, tu ne crois pas ?

— Il ne me reste plus que les rideaux à acheter si tu veux tout savoir, plaisanta-t-il.

La mousmée poussa un petit rire, plus de politesse qu'autre chose, mais, à ses yeux, il valait mieux un rire forcé à un silence embarrassant. Force lui était d'avouer qu'il semblait bien moins jovial qu'à son habitude, pourtant, il y avait encore quelques heures il avait affiché un si doux sourire lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Que s'était-il passé, qu'elle n'avait pas vu, pour que son attitude changeât si soudainement ? Aucune embrouille n'avait eu lieue pourtant.

— Tu as envie d'une tasse de thé ?

— Hein ? s'exclama-t-elle, dérangée dans le fil de ses pensées.

— Du thé, tu en veux ? Je connais un très bon salon pas très loin, dit-il en pointant une rue.

— Oui, je veux bien.

Une si belle occasion pour en savoir plus sur ce qui le tracassait, elle n'allait pas cracher dessus. Elle se surprit elle-même de voir l'importance qu'elle accordait sur ce changement d'humeur. Si ça se trouvait, il n'était que fatigué et combattait le sommeil. Il était vrai que l'heure était passé de tardive à matinale. On pouvait déjà voir quelques rayons de lumière peindre la toile noire du ciel en un doux rouge orangé. Lorsqu'elle réalisât ce fait, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui indiquait quatre heures tapant.

— Tu as regardé ta montre avant de m'inviter ? Je doute que ce soit ouvert.

L'adolescent s'arrêta soudainement, regardant à son tour l'heure exact. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure indomptable, poussant un long soupir. L'éphèbe se tourna un air désolé sur le visage. Il semblait être embarrassé, ce qui ne laissa pas Sakura insensible.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Shaolan ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je crois qu'il serait temps que j'aille me coucher, rit-il.

— En effet. Cela dit, tu es certain que ce n'est que ça ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être plongé dans tes pensées au point de ne pas t'apercevoir que je te parlais.

— Je t'ignorais peut-être, qui sait ?

— À la tête que tu as faite, j'en doute.

— Je suis simplement fatigué, Sakura, répondit-il agacé.

— Menteur.

Les prunelles du motard se rétrécirent, elle le vit resserrer les poings, les épaules légèrement haussé, semblant être prêt à la frapper. Se préparant au pire, elle serra les siens, décidée à ne pas devenir le punching-ball, exutoire à ses tourments. Mais tout aussi rapidement, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son corps se détendit, de nouveau. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, poussant un long soupir. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! S'il s'entêtait à ne rien dire, bien, mais ça ne serait pas son cas.

— Mais tu vas te décider à me le dire !

— Je suis désolé Sakura. Ne t'en fait pas, c'est rien de grave, je t'assure que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un peu de fatigue. Tu serais gentille si tu pouvais m'accompagner jusqu'à chez moi, j'aimerais bien pouvoir rentrer sans qu'un poteau de téléphone ne frappe ma bécane. — Bien sûr, répondit-elle dans un soupir, tout le monde sait que ces poteaux sont tous des dangers publics !

— Ils le seront toujours bien moins que toi, _chérie_.

— Salaud, va !

Feignant d'être insultée, elle tourna les talons, sans dire un mot de plus. Elle ne pouvait dire qu'elle était réellement énervée, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher un léger pincement au cœur à cause de l'entêtement de Shaolan. Malgré ce qu'elle avait cru au premier regard, il était une personne réellement patiente. Il fallait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour en venir à user de violence. Le fait qu'il avait bien failli céder plus tôt ne la rassurait guère sur l'état du motard. De son côté, lui, regardait les cheveux dorés, aux mèches bleues, se balancer au rythme lent des pas de son amie. Son visage devint soudainement sombre et menaçant…

Le chemin du retour s'était fait sous un silence de mort. Sans un mot et d'un simple geste d'au revoir de la main, ils s'étaient séparés au pied du bâtiment où il habitait. Lentement il referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa, la tête appuyé contre le revêtement de bois et les bras pendant mollement le long de son corps. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il resta là, ne pensant à rien, n'en attendant pas plus. Serait-il si mal de s'ouvrir à une personne ? _Non, bien sûr_. Mais à qui pouvait-il bien le faire ? Lui qui n'était entouré que de ce club, à qui pouvait-on se confier lorsque la source de notre problème, était notre seul réseau social ? Il en venait à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tout laisser tomber, de tout quitter et de partir loin de tout ça. Les horreurs qu'il avait commises depuis qu'il avait rejoins leur rang, le sang qui ne quittait plus ses mains, les cauchemars qui lui refusait une seule nuit de répit, désireux de le torturer autant qu'il le méritait. Comment espérer des jours heureux, après toutes les abominations qu'il avait commises ? Il ferma les stores et les fenêtres, puis alla se coucher. La nuit avait été longue et il n'avait qu'envie d'aller dormir pour mettre de côté, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, la vie qu'il menait. La chaleur suffocante dans sa chambre l'encouragea cependant à ouvrir la fenêtre.

Revêtant sa tenue d'Adam, il envoya valser les couvertures et n'utilisa que le drap de coton luxueux pour se couvrir. Il habitait au troisième étage, il était donc peu probable qu'un voisin pût le voir, mais étant un fidèle adepte des portes déverrouillées, il savait que certaines personnes usaient de cet avantage pour envahir son appartement et ne se privaient pas d'aller jusque le déranger lors de ses… activités de groupe ou solitaire. Alors qu'il sombrât dans le monde des songes, il était loin de se douter qu'au même moment, deux personnes étaient vivement intéressées par ce qu'il tentait désespérément de cacher.

Les heures passèrent rapidement, beaucoup trop au goût du jeune fauve aux iris de miel. Il écrasa violement son réveil qui avait mis fin à un rêve où il vivait comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Pestant contre l'engin, il se leva paresseusement et ce fut sans plus d'entrain, qu'il se dirigeât vers la salle de bain. En y entrant, il laissa trainer son regard d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, comme pour s'assurer que tout était à sa place. Rien n'avait bougé, ses serviettes étaient toujours pendues aux crochets argentés, fixés au mur. Sa brosse à dent verte était toujours au sol, dû à une mauvaise manipulation il y avait de ça quelques jours maintenant. Il réalisa à ce moment qu'il n'avait pas toujours été aussi négligeant. Avant son entrée au Club, il se faisait un point d'honneur à accueillir les gens dans une demeure où la saleté n'avait pas sa place. Aujourd'hui, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le cas. Évidemment, il pourrait engager quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place, après tout, ce n'était pas l'argent qui manquait, mais il n'avait jamais eu confiance en ces personnes-là. Il avait cette impression tenace que la plupart n'était là que pour satisfaire leur besoin compulsif de tout savoir sur les gens.

Machinalement, il fit couler l'eau chaude qui remplissait lentement, en dépit de la force du jet, la cuve en porcelaine blanche. L'humidité envahit les lieux, alourdissant l'air et rendant la respiration quelque peu difficile. Lorsque le niveau de cet or bleu le satisfît, il ferma les robinets de métal. Glissant son pied dans le liquide translucide, il eut le souffle coupé quelques secondes, mais n'interrompit pas son mouvement pour autant. Alors que le voile vaporeux blanchâtre s'étendait entre les quatre murs de céramiques, couleur sable, le jeune homme ramena une de ses mains à son visage. Une pensée traversa, comme un éclair, son esprit. Soudainement, il se sentit opprimé, comme s'il allait étouffer. Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine, il ressentait le martèlement jusque dans ses tempes. Il s'efforça à prendre de profondes inspirations, espérant apaiser ses sens, mais son malaise fut plus fort que lui. Il mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre, essayant de penser à autre chose, mais il le sentait… il craquait. Il fit glisser sa main de son front à son menton, mais ce geste n'apaisa pas ses sens. Il ne put retenir la tempête qui le déchirait intérieurement et à sa plus grande honte, il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Il avait envie de hurler pour soulager ce tourment, mais tout ce qui sortit de ses lèvres fut un sanglot. Chaque année, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Encore une fois, il avait dû se lever et goûter à ce monde dont il était allergique. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il ? En serait-il libre un jour ? Retrouverait-il cette vie qu'il avait, avant ? Tout y était tellement plus simple, avant, si simple. Il le savait mieux que quiconque, il était en train de se tuer à petit feu…

Un bruit familier retentit dans le salon, endroit où se trouvait le téléphone. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il sonnerait de nouveau et ce petit manège se répèterait jusqu'à ce que l'appareil laissât sa place aux coups secs donné à sa porte. Et ils viendraient, il le savait. Se doutant de l'appelant, il se releva tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit et racla un peu sa voix. Action vaine. Avant de répondre, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'afficheur, ce fut sans surprise qu'il vît le nom de cette personne à qui il ne souhaitait pas parler.

— Oui ? répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.

— Comment ça se passe ? demanda une voix féminine.

— Bien.

— Cette fille avec qui je t'ai vu hier…

— Je l'ai invité. Quand est-ce que je pourrai rentrer ?

— Bientôt, Shaolan.

— Quand ? Je vais devenir fou, si ça continue !

—Viens me voir à l'hôtel de la 18e rue, à minuit, d'accord ?

Sans même se donner la peine de répondre, il raccrocha.


	8. Chapter 8 : Tu veux jouer ?

_« Bientôt, _» pensa-t-il.

Quelque chose attira alors son attention : sa chambre, au contraire du reste de l'appartement, invitait sans entrave quelques faibles rayons de lumière. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il avait bien tiré les stores avant d'aller se coucher. Quelqu'un était-il entré alors qu'il était dans la salle de bain ? Il avança silencieusement jusqu'au petit meuble en coin et déverrouilla le tiroir, déplaça quelques papiers, puis trouva ce qu'il cherchait : son arme. Sans le moindre bruit, il se mit en quête du voleur. Pour une fois, la lumière serait son alliée. Il tendit l'oreille, avant d'entrer dans une pièce, s'attendant au pire. Malgré le stress du moment, son cœur restait calme. Après tout, il savait comment gérer ce genre de situation. Il avait le contrôle. Et, il en avait vu d'autres.

Un léger bruissement, provenant de sa chambre, lui indiqua où se trouvait l'intrus. Le jeune homme retira le cran d'arrêt, puis recula le chien. À pas de loup, il marcha jusqu'à une armoire massive qui se trouvait en biais avec son lit. Il regarda rapidement, mais prudemment, en direction de la fenêtre. Une silhouette se dessinait à contrejour et semblait bien intéressée par ce que contenait la table basse près de son matelas. Elle se retourna du côté opposé à Shaolan puis ouvrit à sa pleine grandeur la fenêtre. Elle y passa la jambe. Décidé à ne pas laisser la chance à ce gêneur à casquette de s'enfuir, il l'attrapa d'un geste vif par le bassin et tira fermement vers l'arrière. Il passa solidement son bras sous le menton de l'inconnu, effectuant une ferme clef de bras et appuya son arme contre sa tempe.

— T'as pas choisi la bonne cible à emmerder, grogna-t-il.

_À ce moment, il remarqua un détail qui le surpris…_

Sans attendre, l'inconnu lui donna un violent coup de tête, puis lui écrasa le pied. Déstabilisé, il eut un mouvement de recul. Profitant de ce moment de vulnérabilité, l'intrus donna un puissant coup de genou sur le membre dénudé de Shaolan qui poussa un juron aigu et se replia légèrement sur lui-même. Réflexe qu'il regretta amèrement après avoir reçu un second coup de son agresseur, au visage cette fois-ci, le faisant tomber au sol. L'autre en profita pour placer sa botte sur les précieux jumeaux et pointa son flingue sur le front du loup.

— T'es toujours à poil ?

Reconnaissant cette voix, il leva la tête. Crachant une insulte, il essuya le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez, puis de ses lèvres, du revers de la main.

— Ôte ton pied, ce sont des bijoux de famille transmit uniquement de père en fils. Je te déconseille vivement de les abîmer de nouveau, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Se remettant sur ses pieds, il ne manqua pas de dévisager la jouvencelle, cette dernière semblait folle de rage, mais ce n'était rien comparé au propre état de Shaolan. Cette petite idiote ne pouvait-elle donc pas s'annoncer quand elle venait ? Et puis pourquoi était-elle vêtue comme une voleuse ? Il aurait très bien pu la tuer, s'il n'aimait pas tant voir le visage des gens avant de tirer une balle. Sans compter que s'il l'avait fait, il se serait évité un coup cuisant sur ses organes qui préféraient de loin la bouche féminine à ses pieds.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, d'abord ?

— J'ai frappé, tu n'as pas répondu, dit-elle d'un ton mordant.

— Depuis quand es-tu là ?

— J'arrive à peine.

— C'est quoi ça « à peine » ?

— Tu venais de répondre au téléphone.

Sa respiration stoppa net, avait-elle espionné sa conversation ? Serait-ce la raison de sa colère apparente ? Il pria le ciel, silencieusement, demandant ardemment à ce qu'elle n'ait rien entendu. Si c'était le cas, elle lui poserait une kyrielle de questions sur ce qu'il avait dit et il ne le souhaitait pas. Décidant de la jouer finement, il changea de sujet.

— C'est toi qui as ouvert les stores ? grogna-t-il.

— Ouais, il y avait une odeur qui flottait.

— Tu me veux quoi ?

— J'étais inquiète pour toi…

— Je vais très bien, rassurée là ? Tu peux foutre le camp ?

— La folie est à considérer comme une bonne chose, maintenant ?

Elle l'avait donc entendu, comme il s'en doutait. Elle ne pouvait pas être comme toutes les autres filles qu'il ramenait chez lui ? Une petite idiote centrée sur elle-même ? Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi curieuse et soucieuse ? Il aurait dû la laisser tremper dans son eau froide celle-là, il y avait quelques mois. Il n'aurait jamais dû permettre à cette blondasse d'être plus intime avec lui. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Il soupira un coup et Sakura put voir les traits de l'homme se radoucir légèrement. Même si elle savait qu'il devait bouillonner de rage derrière son masque. Sous ses yeux, il enfila un sous-vêtement, afin de soustraire son membre au regard de son agresseur. _Elle l'avait suffisamment vu comme ça_. Voyant qu'elle s'impatientait d'avoir la réponse à sa question, il lui répondit sans quitter son agressivité vocale :

— Je n'aime pas que l'on me tire les vers du nez, comme tu le fais. Je te suggère fortement d'oublier ta question.

— Sinon quoi ?

— Tu veux le savoir ? demanda-t-il le regard sauvage.

Avant même qu'elle ne pût répondre, il la poussa violemment sur le lit, maintenant ses chevilles par le poids de ses jambes et enserrant ses poignets d'une seule main au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne faisait pas cela pour s'amuser, Sakura l'avait bien compris. Il ne jouait plus. Elle tenta de se soustraire de lui en se débattant, mais il s'appuya contre elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres fussent près des siennes. Il les glissa jusqu'à ses oreilles et y murmura cruellement :

— Tu ne pourras pas te débattre… Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper... Je te ferai vivre un Enfer.

Sa main libre monta jusqu'à la gorge de la jeune fille. Il appuya jusqu'à ce que sa respiration fût lourde et difficile. Il bougea alors la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. _Non, il ne jouait pas._ Comprenant toute la menace que pouvait être Shaolan, elle fit un signe de la tête, signifiant que le message avait été bien compris. Il la relâcha donc comme si tout cela ne s'était jamais passé, puis descendit du lit afin d'ouvrir un tiroir contenant des t-shirts. Après en avoir passé un, son regard fut attiré par le miroir se trouvant au-dessus de la commode. Il y vit le reflet de Sakura qui n'avait pas bougé, ne serait-ce qu'un bras afin de caresser sa gorge qui devait être douloureuse. Elle était pétrifiée. _Terrorisée_. Il avait été bien trop loin, mais ne l'avait compris que trop tard. Il aurait pu laisser les choses comme ça, il aurait ainsi pu retrouver l'intimité qu'il avait, autrefois, droit... mais il n'en fit rien. Prudemment, il s'allongea près d'elle et caressa doucement sa chevelure.

— Je suis désolé...

— T'es un putain de malade, grogna-t-elle.

— Je sais…

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui répondre. Elle avait vu bien pire que lui du temps où elle était escorte, mais de le voir lui, dans le rôle de celui qui souhaitait la briser l'avait terrifiée. Elle avait toujours eu une vision d'un Shaolan aimant la simplicité, patient et en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Il avait toujours su qui était ses réels ennemis, dès lors, elle n'avait jamais eu à le craindre. Il avait toujours pris leur « prise de bec » à la légère, et ce, de son propre aveu. Avait-elle été réellement trop loin en le questionnant ? Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, c'était tout ce qu'il avait de naturel. Il avait tant fait pour elle… tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était d'être là quand, pour lui, ça n'allait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait vu un Shaolan qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un être qu'il ne montrait pas, probablement parce qu'il refusait ce côté de sa personnalité.

— J'étais venu parce que je sais que ça ne va pas. Il y a des choses que tu tentes de cacher, parce que si elles venaient à être apprises, tu aurais de gros problèmes.

Le cœur de l'homme manqua un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait au juste ? Qu'avait-elle découvert ? Était-ce quelque chose d'important ? Sûrement. Elle n'oserait pas revenir sur ce sujet après la peur qu'il lui avait fait subir si ça n'avait pas été important. Mais, précisément à cause de son comportement plus tôt, il n'osa pas lui intimer de se taire. Il n'aurait pas le choix de défricher ce chemin-là, au moins, un tout petit peu. Juste assez pour qu'elle fût satisfaite... Arborant la mine d'un vaincu, il tourna son visage vers elle.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne souhaite pas que le Club apprenne. Si on dit « vie privée » c'est qu'il y a une raison. Toi aussi tu as des secrets que tu ne veux pas révéler. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

— Évidemment.

— Alors… qu'est-ce que tu sais qui te fais tant de soucis ?

— Un membre de notrefamille, t'a vu sortir du cabinet d'un psychologue il y a quelques semaines. Il ne me l'a dit qu'il y a quelques heures. Rassures-toi, je suis la seule à le savoir, avec lui. Tu sais, avec tout ce que l'on fait, les crimes et tout ça, je comprends que tu aies eu besoin d'en parler. Nous faisons des choses horribles, à des gens qui ne le méritaient sans doute pas. C'est lourd comme fardeau. C'est normal de craquer, d'avoir l'impression de devenir fou… nous avons tous nos limites.

Le motard ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle avait tort, mais il ne souhaitait pas lui laisser croire qu'il était instable. Son boulot, sa vie même, était en jeu sur cette question. Il éclata alors de rire. La jeune fille s'en offusqua rapidement et le frappa au torse, mécontente d'avoir eu droit à cette réponse suite à son inquiétude. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre du lit lorsqu'il posa une main sur l'épaule de la haut-gradé et lui sourit tendrement.

— Je vais très bien Sakura. Si je vais là, c'est parce que je suis l'amant de cette femme.

Sakura crut s'étouffer face à cette révélation. Elle regarda directement dans les yeux du loup. La jeune fille détailla de haut en bas ledit amant, afin de trouver un quelconque signe à savoir s'il mentait ou disait la vérité. Mais cette tâche se révéla plus ardue qu'elle ne l'eût pensé. Il ne s'agissait pas là de Tomoyo dont elle savait tout, en face d'elle se trouvait une personne dont elle ignorât jusqu'à l'âge. Comment pouvait-elle trouver un signe de ce qu'il pensait réellement ? Continuant son inspection, elle remarqua que les joues de l'homme était légèrement rougit. Elle comprit soudainement. S'il se taisait sur ses relations sérieuses, serait-ce parce qu'il était pudique, malgré les apparences ? Cependant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, son discours sonnait légèrement faux. Comme s'il disait les choses à moitié, sans pour autant mentir. Cela dit, elle s'était aperçu depuis quelques temps qu'elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle avait pu le croire. Soudainement, comme s'il avait été foudroyé, il s'était levé et avait enfilé un jean bleu foncé et disparut dans la salle de bain où elle l'entendit fouiller dans un tiroir puis revint dans la chambre afin de mettre des chaussettes. Étant assise à quelques centimètres de lui, elle reconnut les fines effluves du parfum de Shaolan. Pendant qu'il mettait une paire de soulier de course, elle lui demanda :

— Où vas-tu ?

— Je suis en retard pour ma ronde. Alors je te demanderais de lever tes fesses et de partir.

— Je ne peux pas rester ?

— Non, c'est pas un hôtel ici. Et je te rappelle que le fait de cogner mes bourses te font perdre tout privilège en ce lieu !

— Mais j'ai pas envie…

— Mais arrête de faire l'enfant, fous le camp !

— Rien que pour ce que tu viens de dire, je vais rester !

— Oh et puis merde ! Fais ce que tu veux.

Sur ces mots, il quitta l'appartement rapidement et Sakura put entendre le moteur de la moto de l'éphèbe qui s'éloignait. Elle sortit donc de la chambre et déambula dans le salon. Elle regarda autour d'elle, lorsqu'elle aperçut un léger détail qui l'intrigua. Le meuble en coin qui était toujours verrouillé avait son tiroir à semi-ouvert. La curiosité piquée à vif, elle se leva afin de voir ce que pouvait bien contenir la cachette. Des photos de lui et sa famille, peut-être ? Des vidéos amateurs de lui avec l'une de ses conquêtes ou peut-être un journal intime ? Imaginant toutes sortes de scénario les plus loufoques et improbables les uns que les autres elle s'approcha du meuble. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les quelques feuilles, certaines contenaient le détail des incarcérations de Shaolan, des papiers d'avocats qu'elle ne se donnât pas la peine de lire et un dossier qui contenait des photocopies des noms des clients ainsi que leurs adresses, étaient soigneusement empilées. Elle remarqua aussi le coffret d'une arme qui n'y était plus et juste à côté, il y avait un petit portefeuille en cuir, banal, qui ne semblait pas bien rempli, mais de bonne qualité. S'apprêtant à le sortir afin de voir son contenu, une main lui empoigna fermement l'avant-bras...


	9. Chapter 9 : Nuit glaciale

Surprise, elle tourna la tête afin de donner une solide correction à cette personne, mais voyant le visage dangereusement calme de Shaolan, elle changea radicalement d'idée, se sentant soudainement très petite dans ses souliers. Sans un mot, il rangea rapidement ce que la curieuse avait déplacé puis mit le tiroir sous clef. Telle une enfant prise en faute, elle baissa la tête, cherchant les mots justes.

— Je suis désolée, j'ignorais que c'était aussi important…

La gifle claqua dans le silence pesant. Contrairement à comment elle aurait réagi en temps normal, elle ne rouspéta pas, ne répliqua pas plus. Elle était fautive, elle le savait. Peu importe ce qu'elle dirait ou ferait, ça n'excuserait pas le fait qu'elle s'était immiscée sans permission dans l'intimité du garçon qui lui avait dit, dans la même soirée, avoir horreur de ça. En plus du fait qu'elle savait fort bien que, s'il s'était donné la peine de toujours conserver ce tiroir verrouillé, c'était le signe que ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était important. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Ne lâchant pas son bras, l'homme ramassa un autre trousseau de clefs qui était dans le meuble – probablement la raison de son retour à son appartement – puis escorta sans douceur l'intruse sur le palier. La poussant un peu plus loin, il verrouilla la porte et en se retournant, il regarda en un clin d'œil l'orpheline. _La douleur était peinte sur son visage_. Comme s'il avait été brûlé par cette vision, il descendit les marches puis repartit auprès de l'autre femme qui devait s'impatienter dans une certaine chambre d'hôtel.

Semblant ne même plus avoir la force de rester debout, Sakura se laissa glisser au sol. Comment se pouvait-il qu'en seulement vingt-quatre heures, les choses eussent pu prendre une telle tournure ? Même s'ils avaient eu leurs désaccords, Shaolan n'avait jamais usé de violence contre elle. Il avait fait mine de perdre patience, mais il s'agissait surtout de l'agacement d'être dérangé au mauvais moment. Mais cette fois-ci… tout avait été différent. Si elle n'avait pas accepté de l'accompagner, elle n'aurait jamais parlé de son attitude avec son parrain et elle ne serait pas revenue à son appartement, de ce fait, elle n'aurait jamais entendu la conversation téléphonique. Tout avait découlé d'une demande amicale… et la fin avait été un véritable fiasco. Pouvait-elle seulement dire qu'ils étaient encore amis ? Qu'allait-il penser d'elle, maintenant ? Que pensait-il, en ce moment ? Allait-il lui pardonner son intrusion ? Aurait-elle la chance de revoir le Shaolan dont les mots justes avaient pu la sortir de sa torpeur ? Celui avec qui elle aimait badiner ? Qui la faisait rire ? Ou alors, ne resterait-il de lui que son souvenir ?

Assaillit de questions, elle se cogna l'arrière de la tête contre le petit muret de ciment face à la porte de l'appartement, pleurant à chaudes larmes de ne pas savoir. Ramenant sa crinière vers l'arrière, elle laissa sa main dans sa chevelure, regardant le ciel étoilé. Elle entendit alors dans son esprit, la voix calme et tendre de sa mère qui lui disait que la curiosité était un vilain défaut qui pouvait nous conduire à notre perte. Ce conseil lui serra le cœur lorsqu'elle souhaitât ressentir la chaleur de l'étreinte rassurante de sa maman. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir vider son cœur de tout ce qui la pesait. Elle regrettait tant sa décision d'avoir mis fin à leur vie. Si seulement elle pouvait revenir dans le passé et s'empêcher d'aller là-bas. Si elle n'y avait jamais été, elle n'aurait jamais entendu les mots cruels de ses parents qui l'avaient poussé à perdre son sang froid. Levant les bras devant elle, elle imagina Nadeshiko qui était agenouillée face à elle.

« Maman… » murmura-t-elle de sa voix brisée.

Voulant tellement être enlacée, même si ce n'était qu'une image factice issue de son imagination, elle tendit les bras vers la création de son esprit qui s'évapora aussitôt. Une brise glaciale se leva, mordant les bras de Sakura en guise de réponse. N'avait-elle donc pas droit à un peu de réconfort ? Elle venait de perdre l'homme qui lui avait permis de sourire de nouveau, malgré son crime. Il était celui qui lui avait dit que tout allait bien, qu'elle pouvait se pardonner, que sa réaction avait été humaine. Il l'avait écoutée, comprise.

« _Reviendras-tu_ ? » pensa-t-elle.

Regardant en direction de l'escalier, elle repensa à ce que son parrain lui avait demandé, plus tôt dans la soirée. Pourquoi accordait-elle autant d'importance à Shaolan ? Si les mots qui lui avaient été dits avaient été prononcés par Tomoyo, aurait-elle eu le même souci envers elle ? N'accordait-elle pas la même amitié à tous les autres membres de leur club ? Ou alors, partageait-elle plus que ça pour lui ?

« _Non, il est seulement un ami. Un très bon ami… je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui_, » pensa-t-elle.

Si c'était réellement le cas, alors pourquoi réagissait-elle si violemment pour un truc aussi, mineur ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait lu son journal intime devant tout le club. Elle n'avait que vu quelques feuilles de papier, que probablement tout le monde de leur famille possédait. Ils ne pouvaient pas devenir qui ils étaient aujourd'hui si, à la base, ils n'étaient pas d'une nature méfiante et limite paranoïaque. Ils ne savaient jamais à qui ils avaient affaire, dès lors, ils prenaient des informations sur ceux qui les entouraient. Cela dit, elle savait que ce n'était pas une excuse valable. Peu importait si tout le monde avait ce genre de dossiers, ce tiroir aurait très bien contenir des informations, des objets, dont la nature devait rester secrète. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas à mettre son nez là-dedans, elle l'avait bien compris ça. Cependant, le mal était déjà fait… et pour son intrusion, additionnée à la scène plus qu'émotive à laquelle ils s'étaient abandonnés plus tôt dans la chambre, elle doutait qu'il serait en état de la pardonner.

_Elle l'avait perdu_…

Se laissant aller à la mélodie de sa tristesse sur une note beaucoup plus intense, dont seule la Lune était la spectatrice, le jeune homme, lui, roulait à vive allure jusqu'à voir poindre le bout du toit de l'hôtel. Malgré le calme apparent de son visage, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, mais toute cette rage était éprouvée envers lui. Il avait été d'une telle négligence, il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Sakura découvrît des choses qu'elle ne devait pas connaître. Quelques minutes de plus et tout, absolument tout, aurait été foutu. Arrivé face aux grandes portes vitrées, il se leva, descendit de sa moto et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la chambre où se trouvait une femme qui devait en avoir assez de l'attendre.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra et la retrouva avachie devant un film et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, elle n'était pas seule ni même impatiente.

« Bonsoir Shaolan, dit-elle. On sera trois, ce soir. »

Tournant la tête, il vit un homme assis sur la toilette qui ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer. Malheureusement, il connaissait ce personnage et sa simple vue lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Il avait horreur de ce petit con. Il croyait que le monde lui appartenait, que tous devaient lui obéir, sous peine de finir les pieds bétonnés dans un fleuve. Un sort qu'il ne souhaitait d'aucune façon subir, même s'il devait avouer qu'il serait surpris de voir cet idiot exécuter sa sentence. Il n'oserait sans doute pas. Du moins, pas avec lui. S'il le souhaitait, il pourrait facilement l'écraser au détour d'une rue – en plein jour, même – sans qu'il n'ait à craindre de lui ou de représailles de sa clique, mais il ne voulait tenter le diable. Au fil du temps, il avait appris à ne jamais se fier aux apparences, mais aux paroles qui se disaient sur la personne concernée. Et ce qui se disait sur ce grassouillet malpoli n'était pas des louanges. Il apprendrait que ce type avait violé une bonne sœur lors d'une messe avec un crucifix qu'il n'en serait aucunement surpris.

Il poussa un léger soupir, arborant son plus beau sourire « professionnel » et se souvint de tous les compliments que ce vaniteux aimât se faire répéter inlassablement. Il s'installa ensuite confortablement, se doutant que la conversation serait longue et pas toujours des plus agréables puis se versa un verre. À l'abri des regards et surtout des oreilles indiscrètes, ils parlèrent jusqu'au lever du jour. Lorsqu'il pût enfin sortir, il abandonna son sourire, massant doucement ses joues. Comme il l'avait prédit, la discussion avait pris une tournure houleuse et il était sorti de cette chambre plus énervé que jamais. Sans compter que c'était loin d'être terminé, car à cause de cette rencontre, il n'avait pas pu faire sa ronde nocturne, ajoutant au péché qu'il avait plus que malmené Sakura. Kurogane allait définitivement le tuer… et ça, s'il était relativement de bonne humeur. Il aurait dû rester couché. Définitivement.

N'ayant qu'une main pour saisir tout son courage et qu'il lui en fallait bien deux pour affronter le Président, il décida de passer en vitesse donner la cam' à ses habitués, récolté l'argent et lorsque ce fût fait, il fit emprunta la route pour se rendre chez lui, afin de se doucher et se changer. Quitte à se faire tuer, ce serait propre et dans de beaux vêtements. Un choix qui ravirait sa mère lorsqu'elle devra identifier sa dépouille à la morgue.

Stationnant sa moto dans son emplacement habituel, il monta lentement les escaliers, tel un condamné. Pendant sa montée, il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone où il put constater que le Patron avait tenté de le joindre. _Ça augurait mal_. Il ne s'adressait jamais directement à la personne concernée, via texto, c'était son bras droit qui se chargeait de ce genre de choses. Il n'y avait que Sakura qui faisait exception. Alors qu'il ouvrait le message, il buta contre quelque chose et s'écrasa lamentablement au sol. Avant même de se retourner afin de voir sur quoi il avait pu se prendre les pieds, il entendit une plainte féminine derrière lui. Il releva puis tourna sa tête et vu la petite blonde qui était assise au sol, adossée contre le mur et s'il s'en fiait à la couleur de ses lèvres, qui ressemblait à de la myrtille plus que de la fraise, elle avait dû passer la nuit là. Inquiet, il se retourna vivement et marcha rapidement à quatre pattes pour aller à côté d'elle. S'agenouillant, il retira son manteau et couvrit le corps glacé de la jeune femme. Il la secoua furieusement, souhaitant la faire reprendre contact avec la réalité.

« Réveille-toi Sakura ! » ordonna-t-il.

Mais cette dernière n'eut la force que de marmonner quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il vérifia son pouls, celui-ci était lent et sa respiration semblait plutôt lourde. Il s'aperçut également qu'elle grelottait plutôt violemment, mais elle semblait également avoir quelques moments de répit. Il attrapa rapidement son téléphone, le glissa dans sa poche, puis transporta la blonde jusqu'à l'intérieur où il la déposa sur le lit et la recouvrit de ses épaisses couvertures d'hiver. Se précipitant dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit les robinets et remplit la baignoire d'eau tiède chaude. Lorsqu'elle fut à moitié pleine, il alla chercher Sakura. Prenant quelques vêtements chauds au passage, il la transporta jusqu'à la salle de bain, sans la découvrir, craignant qu'un simple courant d'air froid serait la goutte de trop pour son corps. Il referma la porte de la salle de bain gardant ainsi toute l'humidité ardente dans la pièce, ferma les robinets, déposa la tenue sur le comptoir, puis faisant fi de sa gêne, il la dévêtit et la plongea doucement dans la cuve de porcelaine en prenant soin d'appuyer le dos de la jeune fille au dossier de la baignoire. Il remercia inconsciemment le designer d'avoir opté pour cette découpe. Il enveloppa ensuite la tête de Sakura dans une serviette épaisse, lui donnant ainsi la chance de conserver sa chaleur, puis il attendit qu'elle se réveillât.

Prenant une position plus confortable, il sentit son téléphone dans sa poche puis se souvint du texto qu'il avait reçu. Avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié son Patron. Il le sortit rapidement de sa poche et consulta le message. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'avait pas reçu des félicitations pour son absence qui s'était fait remarquer. Il lui répondit qu'il était chez lui pour le moment, mais dans l'impossibilité de se présenter au Club puisque Sakura était inconsciente dans sa baignoire. Ce fut également sans surprise qu'il vît débarquer Kurogane chez lui, un docteur le suivant de près. Dès qu'il fût entré dans la salle de bain, les iris vermeils se posèrent sur Shaolan qui se mit au garde-à-vous. L'attrapant par le collet, il le monta à son niveau.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il dangereusement calme.


	10. Chapter 10 : Le début

Ne sachant quoi répondre, il détourna le regard. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Que Sakura et lui s'étaient disputés ? Que juste après l'avoir mise à la porte, il était parti à l'hôtel ? Et que c'était cette même rencontre qui l'avait empêché d'assurer sa tournée habituelle ? Qu'à son retour, par crainte d'affronter Kurogane, il avait décidé d'aller prendre une douche et qu'il avait trouvé Sakura en hypothermie sur le palier ? Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, qu'il l'avait probablement blessé à la cheville parce qu'il avait trébuché dessus en regardant ses textos ? Aucune réponse n'allait le satisfaire, il le savait. Il allait devoir payer un prix qu'il était incapable d'assurer.

« Tu as l'intention de parler ou tu as besoin que je t'aide ? » menaça-t-il.

Shaolan avait l'esprit en ébullition. Par quoi allait-il commencer ? Y avait-il seulement un moyen de tourner ça à son avantage ? Il plongea son regard dans celui de Kurogane, les pieds toujours décollés du sol. Il ne plaisantait pas et le resserrement de sa poigne le lui confirma. S'il ne donnait pas une réponse qui le satisferait, rapidement, il serait bien capable de lui faire la peau et de l'empailler, ne serait-ce que pour l'avoir à disposition s'il avait besoin de se défouler. _Il voulait disparaître_.

« Tue-le d'abord, il parlera ensuite. »

Surprenant les deux hommes, le Patron laissa retomber Shaolan sur ses pieds et traversa la distance qui le séparait de la blonde en trois enjambées. Il s'agenouilla, poussant légèrement, mais doucement, le médecin, afin de se mettre à la hauteur de Sakura, toujours allongée dans l'eau chaude.

« Comment tu te sens ?

— Ça va.

— Tu m'as fait peur, tu le sais ça ?

— Je crois que c'est à lui que j'ai fait le plus peur, » dit-elle en pointant son ami du doigt.

Ce dernier n'osa parler, redoutant les foudres de son supérieur. Il resta là, sans même prendre le risque de bouger afin de s'approcher de la _Full patch_. Elle allait bien, c'était l'essentiel. Cela dit, il savait fort bien que la question à laquelle il n'avait su répondre le serait par Sakura. Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme si elle avait été la dernière, s'attendant au pire.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je me suis querellée avec Shaolan. Je suis partie, en disant des stupidités que je regrette amèrement maintenant. Je l'ai entendu partir à ma recherche et, pour l'emmerder, je voulais l'attendre à l'intérieur, mais pour une fois, cet imbécile avait verrouillé sa porte. J'ai attendu dehors qu'il revienne... Je ne pensais pas qu'il en aurait pour si longtemps. J'ai dû finir par m'endormir…

— Tu lui as dit quelles « stupidités » ?

— J'ai pas… le courage de te les dire. »

Kurogane savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, mais il n'était pas curieux au point de vouloir trahir sa vie privée. De plus, il savait que depuis la mort de ses parents, elle avait trouvé en Shaolan un confident plus que fiable. Il était donc probable qu'elle lui ait dit des choses que lui, à cause du fait qu'elle le considérât comme son second père, n'aurait pas été en mesure d'entendre. Il caressa la chevelure de la jeune fille qu'il aimait tellement et posa un baiser sur son front. Il avait décidé de la croire, de lui faire confiance. Shaolan pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il fût de bonne humeur.

« Je te laisse faire trempette encore un peu et tu viendras à la maison. Histoire que je te surveille, » dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Après son départ, Shaolan eut tout juste le temps de remercier, d'une légère inclinaison, son amie avant qu'une main imposante ne l'attrapât par le collet et le tira vers l'arrière, le faisant sortir de la salle de bain. Kurogane referma la porte et alla parler au médecin. Lorsqu'il eût les informations nécessaires, il lui tendit une liasse de billets et l'escorta jusqu'à la sortie. S'apercevant, malgré ses prières, que le patron avait pris la décision de rester dans l'appartement avec lui, il sortit deux bières du réfrigérateur et lui en tendit une. Avec de la chance, il aurait l'envie de s'enivrer et serait donc de meilleure humeur.

« Je me disais à l'instant que cette histoire avait bien droit au bénéfice du doute. Je sais que tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il en est réellement, mais je sais également que tu n'aurais pas enfermé Sakura dehors en sachant qu'elle était restée là, à t'attendre.

— Si j'avais su, j'aurais laissé la porte ouverte, dit-il honnêtement.

— Le sujet de votre dispute, je peux le connaître ?

— Ce serait une indiscrétion sur ma vie privée.

— Je vois… »

Kurogane savait que Shaolan était très pointilleux sur ce point. Lui-même n'en savait que très peu sur les origines du garçon. Le chinois avait été assez doué pour reconnaître et traquer les enquêteurs privés que les iris vermeils avaient engagés. C'était une habileté qu'il respectait, mais haïssait en même temps. Il prit une gorgée du liquide blond, laissant son goût amer envahir l'intérieur de sa bouche. Écorchant l'étiquette à l'aide de l'ongle de son pouce, il lâcha platement :

« Je vais pas te tuer. »

Ainsi, il avait vu juste. S'il n'avait pas donné la bonne réponse au Patron, ce dernier l'aurait assassiné. Une sueur froide se colla à son dos. Il savait qu'il était redoutable, mais avait toujours su tirer sur les bonnes ficelles pour ne pas alimenter sa haine. Il se demanda alors si c'était réellement une bonne chose d'avoir tissé une amitié avec Sakura ?

« Il y aura une réunion ce soir.

— Chez moi ?

— Au vu de l'état de Sakura, ce sera chez moi.

— Tu veux que je prévienne tout le monde ?

— Non. Seulement les anciens. Je ne veux pas voir de nouveau.

— D'accord. »

À peine avait-il acquiescé qu'il vît la future avocate sortir de la salle de bain. Elle portait les vêtements qu'il lui avait laissés sur le comptoir. Ils étaient un peu trop grands, mais cette vision lui donna un petit pincement au cœur. Plusieurs femmes étaient venues dans son appartement et avaient tenté de porter, ne serait-ce que l'une de ses chemises, mais en vain. Il se ridiculisait souvent, en disant qu'il était vieux jeu sur la question et que seule sa femme aurait ce privilège, mais en voyant Sakura ainsi vêtue, il imagina un futur où elle était plus qu'une simple amie. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être qu'elle sortirait de la douche après une nuit mouvementée ? Ou alors, qu'elle sortait de la chambre pour aller à la cuisine, lui préparer un repas dont elle seule avait le secret ? Ou les deux…

« Tu as choisi tes rideaux ? demanda-t-elle.

— Hein ?

— Pour ton appartement sur la lune.

— Ah ! dit-il comprenant enfin l'allusion. Ils sont blancs, tu aimes ?

— Mon avis a de l'importance ?

— Il pourrait. »

Sakura s'interrogea à son tour sur la signification de ce qu'il venait de dire. Était-ce un signe ou alors son imagination la poussait à voir quelque chose qui n'existait pas ?

« Merci pour les vêtements. Je te les rendrai la prochaine fois que l'on se verra.

— Pas la peine, tu peux les garder si tu veux.

— Sakura, tu es prête ? demanda Kurogane, quelque peu ennuyé d'avoir été oublié.

— Oui, Patron. »

Donnant une accolade amicale à Shaolan, elle le remercia de nouveau puis sortit d'un même pas avec Kurogane. Le jeune homme envoya alors un message texte à Tomoyo pour qu'elle appelât les gens de confiance du Club pour la réunion de ce soir. Malgré l'ordre reçu, il devait avouer que toutes les émotions par lesquelles il était passé en si peu de temps, l'avaient complètement vidé du peu d'énergie qu'il avait. Il ne souhaitait plus que dormir.

Malgré sa fatigue, la nuit n'avait pas été douce. Tout n'avait été que cauchemars et souvenirs malheureux. Il s'était à de nombreuses fois réveillé en sueur et haletant. Dès qu'il ouvrît les yeux, une seule pensée marquait son esprit au fer rouge : _il haïssait sa vie_. Il entendit alors son réveil sonner, lui rappelant qu'il avait des obligations à respecter. De fort mauvaise humeur, il se leva, prit sa douche, s'habilla et enfourcha sa moto. Il fit un détour dans son quartier pour voir qui prenait sa place ce soir-là et le mettre au pas sur la marche à suivre. Soit, ne pas faire de vague, prendre l'argent même s'il en manquait, tenir le livre des clients correctement, et de ne surtout pas chercher la bagarre. Il s'occuperait, le lendemain, de remettre les comptes en ordre. Shaolan savait ce que ce _friend_-là était fiable, mais un petit rappel ne pouvait faire de tort. Il profita de cet arrêt pour manger un peu et il fila à la maison de Kurogane.

Il se souvint encore de sa surprise la première fois qu'il y était allé. Il s'était attendu à voir un manoir, avec plusieurs serviteurs et encore plus de voitures qu'un concessionnaire, mais il n'en fut rien. Il vivait dans une demeure traditionnelle, où il n'y avait qu'un seul domestique et qu'une automobile. Même à l'intérieur, on ne pouvait déceler le moindre luxe. Aucun tableau ne décorait les murs ni de sculpture enjolivait la pièce. Il n'y avait, et qu'à un seul endroit, mis sous verre, une grande épée dont le manche en argent avait été sculpté pour épouser la forme d'un dragon à la gueule ouverte.

Les seuls signes d'opulence étaient la piscine et la rénovation entière de l'électricité et la plomberie de la demeure. C'était à se demander ce qu'il faisait avec tout l'argent que son commerce lui procurât. Sans doute rien, hormis acheter des compétiteurs ou signer de nouveaux contrats. Kurogane était du type prudent, il n'aimait pas se démarquer. C'était dans l'ombre qu'il se sentait le plus en sécurité et avec raison. Moins on le voyait et moins il avait de chance d'être suspecté.

Arrivé à la maison, il reconnut dans le garage les motos de ses aînés. Y compris celle de son protecteur Yukito. Une rencontre dont il se serait bien passé. Non pas qu'il ne s'entendît pas avec lui, mais il était… _comme lui_. Ce qui lui posait un problème de taille. Il devait donc s'enfermer dans son rôle de taciturne pour la soirée et, heureusement, sa mauvaise humeur lui serait utile sur ce point. Il entra, sous l'accueil chaleureux et respectueux du majordome et se déchaussa. Kurogane était intraitable sur ce point : les chaussures devaient rester sur le pas de la porte. La seule raison était les planches de cèdre, récupérées d'une église en démolition et qui demandaient d'être traitées en conséquence. Reconnaissant l'odeur de plusieurs substances qu'il appréciait plus ou moins, il alla au salon et s'inclina afin de saluer ses supérieurs. Ayant été sur la corde raide avec le Patron, il préférait suivre son protocole et ainsi retomber dans ses bonnes grâces.

« Bonsoir, dit-il poliment.

— Oh ! Le petit loup, il y avait longtemps ! »

Reconnaissant la voix de son bienfaiteur, il tourna la tête afin de lui adresser un sourire chaleureux. Il pouvait donc oublier le fait d'agir en véritable asocial, la joie de réentendre le ton gras et rieur de l'homme avait été plus forte que sa raison. Et pourtant il savait qui il était. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder. D'un autre côté, s'il était trop distant, cela serait suspect aux yeux de ses amis. Il décida donc de trancher la poire en deux.

« Eh bien, je croyais que tu étais mort, dit-il simplement.

— Qui aurait bien pu me tuer ?

— L'abus des petites pilules bleus, quoi d'autre ? » répondit-il moqueur.

Sous un éclat de rire général, le _Prospect_ se leva et donna une accolade chaleureuse à son protégé. Relâchant son ami, Shaolan aperçut alors Sakura qui discutait dans une chambre, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, avec sa cousine. Elle semblait être remise de son hypothermie et, s'il s'en fiait au sourire qu'elle arborait, elle était de charmante humeur. De la voir ainsi lui réchauffa le cœur. Il avait eu peur pour elle. Sa peau de pêche était devenue si terne. Elle était froide, comme la Mort. Un instant, il avait cru qu'il était revenu trop tard. Qu'elle était perdue.

_Qu'il l'avait perdue._

« Allez, maintenant que Shaolan a enfin daigné nous faire honneur de sa présence, il est temps d'aller en salle de réunion, annonça Kurogane.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Yukito.

— Je te dirai plus tard, » répondit-il simplement.

Ils marchèrent tous jusqu'à une grande salle, de laquelle le Patron fit le tour afin de s'assurer que tout était conforme. Il valait parfois être un peu trop rigoureux que laxiste. Tout le monde fut ensuite invité à donner leur téléphone portable au majordome qui les déposa dans un coffret de sureté dont seul Kurogane possédait la clef. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin tous s'asseoir, le créateur du club prit la parole.

« Nous sommes infiltrés. »


	11. Chapter 11 : De la fin

Le chinois était assis dans son vieux fauteuil de cuir, une cigarette à la main. Cette dernière portait le poids d'une lignée de cendre, résultat de sa consumation naturelle et non de son aspiration.

« Nous sommes infiltrés. »

Ces mots tournaient encore et encore dans son esprit, et ce, même si la réunion s'était terminée depuis quelques heures. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se dérouler d'elles-mêmes. Elles devaient être effacées, depuis l'intérieur. Envoyant valser sa clope dans un cendrier, il prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre et l'aider dans ce genre de situation.

« Meiling, on a un problème.

— Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, on s'en occupe.

— Je peux vous aider ?

— Non. Tu attends.

— Bien. »

Et le voilà qui attendait, aussi impuissant qu'avant son appel. De nouveau dans son fauteuil, mais étendu cette fois-ci, il revoyait les visages de ses amis. Une expression de surprise pour quelques-uns, d'incompréhension pour d'autres et de colère pour une majorité. Le plus terrifiant avait été celui de Kurogane. Il avait cru avoir déjà vu cet homme ivre de rage, comme il avait eu tort.

Son visage était fermé, ses yeux n'étaient plus qu'un ardent braiser glacial et s'émanait de tout son être une aura mortelle, imposant le silence à la moindre des respirations du Patron. Shaolan n'avait jamais été témoin d'une telle soif de sang.

« Je sais tout. Leurs noms, leurs adresses, leurs indics. Il serait si facile pour moi de leur mettre une arme entre leurs deux yeux de lâche, me ravissant du spectacle de les voir se pisser dessus et lécher mes bottes, tandis que des hommes violeront leurs femmes, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Cependant, je n'en ferai rien.

— Pa...

— Fermez-la ! rugit-il. Je vous ai tous donné : respect, argent, des femmes, drogue, alcool, protection et j'en passe ! Et voilà comment on me remercie ? En me trahissant ! Je laisse douze heures à ces personnes pour quitter la ville, mieux encore, ce pays. Une fois ce délai passé, je vous retrouverai et vous ferai subir pire que l'enfer où vous allez pourrir. Maintenant, sortez d'ici, quitter ma maison. »

Suite à cela, ils avaient tous été reconduits à la porte. Même Sakura, qui pourtant avait reçu une invitation suite à son état encore fragile, n'avait pas pu rester. Ils s'étaient par la suite retrouvés dans un des bars appartenant au Club, il ne manquait personne. Ils avaient longuement discuté, y allant d'hypothèse en hypothèse pour tenter de repérer les rats, mais tout cela s'était terminé dans un cul-de-sac. Ils se saluèrent à la sortie et repartirent chez eux. _Tous sauf deux personnes qui s'adressèrent quelques signes, dont ils furent les seuls témoins, avant de se quitter._

Shaolan regardait son téléphone, prêt à répondre à tout instant, mais à son plus grand déplaisir, ce fut à sa porte que quelqu'un frappa. Il retourna son poignet afin de consulter sa montre : huit heures. Cela faisait-il déjà douze heures que cette réunion avait eu lieue ? Trainant les pieds, il alla ouvrir. Il n'avait rien à craindre n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant… Tournant la poignée, une furie blonde entra dans son appartement. Au même moment, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

« Je n'en reviens pas ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Quoi donc ?

— Tu ne sais pas ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

— Savoir quoi ?

— Tu n'as pas reçu le message ?

— Sakura, visiblement, tu es assez intelligente pour voir que je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, répondit-il sentant son appareil vibrer une seconde fois.

— Kurogane nous a envoyé un texto, tu ne l'as pas vu ?

— Il y a de fortes chances, je devais dormir. » mentit-il.

Il sortit son cellulaire de sa poche et appuya sur la touche permettant l'ouverture des deux messages. Le premier avait été envoyé par Meiling.

« _Fuis. Je te localiserai avec le GPS de ton téléphone. _»

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ainsi, il avait réellement matière à s'inquiéter. Il aurait dû partir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu continuer ainsi encore longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi maintenant ? L'avait-il su depuis le jour de son entrée dans le Club ? Qui avait bien pu l'informer de cela ? Aussi bien officiellement qu'officieusement, il n'avait jamais existé. Tentant du mieux qu'il le pût de rester calme, malgré la moiteur de ses mains et la pellicule de sueur qui s'était collée à son dos, il consulta le deuxième message. Envoyé par Kurogane.

« _Tic_. _Tac_. »

**Non**, **c'était un cauchemar** !

Ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Il devait y avoir erreur. Il fila dans la chambre, sous le regard curieux de son amie, empoigna un sac et y engouffra quelques papiers, argents et son arme. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'armoire du salon, en ouvrit son tiroir et s'empara de tout son contenu. Il devait partir de là et vite !

« Shaolan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sakura amusée.

Dans son empressement, il avait complètement oublié qu'elle était là. D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle chez lui ? Ne devait-elle pas être en convalescence ? Kurogane l'aurait laissée venir à son appartement, alors qu'il savait qui l'avait trahi ? À moins qu'il eût espéré l'empêcher de fuir ? Était-elle réellement là que pour discuter ou le retarder ? Ou avait-elle été envoyée pour le tuer ? Il se retourna vivement, empoignant l'arme qu'il avait mise précédemment dans son sac. Sakura perdit alors son sourire.

**Non**,** c'était bien la réalité**.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est moi qui pointe les gens, tu as oublié ? rit-elle.

— Pourquoi es-tu là ?

— Je voulais discuter de _la nouvelle_ avec toi, c'est tout.

— Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

— Kurogane ne t'a vraiment rien envoyé ?

— Oh, oui, il l'a fait. Et je suis persuadé qu'il en fait tout autant avec toi pour te dire de me garder ici !

— Q-quoi ?

— Je te connais, Sakura. Tu m'aurais immédiatement dit ce qu'était cette nouvelle, dès que tu as posé le pied dans mon appart. Au lieu de ça, tu restes là, à tourner autour du pot. Je ne resterai pas ici pour que tu satisfasses les besoins meurtriers de ce malade.

— « Ce malade » ? Quoi, Kurogane ? Il t'a tout donné, il voulait te faire sa main droite, tu le savais ça ?

— Je ne suis pas sa putain ! Je n'aurais jamais accepté de le branler à sa moindre demande. Je ne me salirai jamais les mains pour lui, cracha-t-il. Qu'il les garde ses titres, je n'en veux pas ! Le connais-tu seulement ?

— Évidemment.

— Oh non, tu ne sais pas. Il est le plus grand psychopathe que cette ère ait connu ! Il tuerait un enfant naissant s'il savait qu'il était un bâtard né d'une de ses putes favorites. Il a condamné à sa place des hommes innocents, promettant de leur donner plus de richesses qu'ils n'en auraient rêvé pour ensuite faire quoi ? Les assassiner lâchement en prison.

— Tu ne partiras pas d'ici, Shaolan. Il sait où te trouver.

— Il n'osera pas s'attaquer à moi, il ne sait pas ce qu'il y perdra.

— Ni toi. »

Il n'avait plus le luxe de rester là à l'écouter et perdre ainsi du temps qui lui serait utile pour sa survie. Enfin, il pourrait quitter ce monde criminalisé. Enfin, il pourrait retrouver les joies de sa vie réelle. Celle d'**avant** où il n'y avait pas de drogues, de putes, d'alcool, de problèmes, de Club, de patron… **Avant**, là où Sakura n'existait pas.

« Dis-moi qui tu es, Shaolan.

— Un policier. »

Sur ces derniers mots, ceux qui avaient été entièrement honnêtes depuis toutes les années où il avait dû prétendre être son ami, il avait couru hors de son domicile. Sakura entendit ensuite une voiture partir sur les chapeaux de roues. Elle marcha lentement, quittant à son tour l'appartement du chinois. Avait-elle bien agi ? Elle se le demandait encore. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Tomoyo.

« Il est parti.

— Tu as bien fait.

— Tu crois ? Pour lui, j'ai condamné un innocent.

— Son innocence n'est qu'une question de point de vue.

— Ai-je eu tort ?

— Non. Je crois que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle raccrocha. Elle prit place dans les escaliers, regardant d'un air absent les nuages. Elle avait raconté tant de mensonges dans les dernières heures qu'elle-même avait dû mal à se souvenir de la vérité. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu le protéger de ce triste sort ? Il aurait mérité que Kurogane soulage son ivresse colérique sur lui. Et pourtant… elle avait empêché ça.

Elle avait toujours eu de la chance et elle savait qu'elle devait remercier sa bonne étoile d'avoir guidé ses pas quelques heures auparavant. Son Patron était de bonne humeur et jouait le père poule avec elle. Il s'était mis en tête de lui cuisiner un repas digne de ce nom sur son vieux barbecue qui hurlait afin d'être utilisé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois avant d'être jeté à cause de la rouille s'y accumulant. Alors qu'il suivait scrupuleusement les indications de la recette, sous les notes puissantes de sa musique favorite du moment, il reçut un message texte qu'il n'entendit pas. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Sakura. Ce n'était guère la première fois qu'elle se permettait de lire ses textos ou de jouer à quelques petits jeux sur le téléphone de l'homme, il ne fut donc pas surpris de la voir son appareil entre les mains, lorsqu'il était retourné à l'intérieur afin de prendre une bière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui avait-il demandé.

— Je t'espionne, répondit-elle sérieusement.

— Attention de ne pas envoyer mes plans de domination du monde au premier ministre. »

Il avait dit cela pour rire, une blague qu'il lui avait répétée plusieurs fois, comme à chaque fois qu'elle disait l'espionner. Cette fois-ci par contre, elle ne l'avait pas dit pour s'amuser. Ces paroles-là n'étaient rien d'autre que la pure vérité. Elle ne jouait point, car sous ses yeux, elle avait lu les noms des hommes qui avaient trahi celui qu'elle considérait comme son père.

« _Yukito_. _Shaolan_. »

Elle regarda le nom de l'expéditeur. Elle le connaissait. Un petit indicateur qu'ils utilisaient souvent lorsque des affaires policières devaient être connues. Se débarrasser de lui serait une chose aisée. Elle supprima le message. Kurogane ne devait pas savoir. Pas tout de suite. Elle envoya un message à sa cousine, lui expliquant la marche à suivre. Une opération simple.

Se débarrasser de l'indic. Envoyer un message depuis son téléphone avec les noms de Yukito et de Sesshiro. Un dealer qui voulait entrer au Club depuis quelques années, mais dont on avait toujours refusé l'accès dû à certaines pratiques sexuelles exercées la nuit dans un cimetière où le curé recevait des sommes importantes afin qu'il fermât les yeux. Sakura n'aurait qu'à expliquer le départ de Shaolan en disant qu'il n'avait pas pu supporter la trahison de son protecteur. Kurogane savait qu'il était plus que fragile dernièrement, il trouverait donc normal que cette goutte d'eau eût été celle de trop.

Tomoyo s'était chargée de tout. Oui… et même de ce texto, effacé après l'envoi, responsable de la fuite de Shaolan. Elles lui avaient sauvé la vie. Le méritait-il ? Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Un instant, elle sourit. Une phrase déjà entendue plus d'une fois lui revenant en mémoire, en guise de réponse.

Que seriez-vous prêt à faire, par amour ?


	12. Chapter 12 : Et pourtant

« Maitre Kinomoto ! »

À l'attente de son titre, une femme blonde aux yeux smaragdins se retourna d'un trait, camouflant son exaspération sous un chaleureux sourire. Tous les jours, c'était la même histoire. Une horde de journalistes l'abordait afin de connaître tous les détails de son procès en cours, croyant avoir une chance d'obtenir une information banale qu'ils transformeraient en primeur. Un espoir vain lorsqu'ils l'approchaient. Elle avait appris, depuis bien longtemps maintenant, que la meilleure arme contre la couronne était le silence.

« Allons, vous savez bien que je ne peux vous donner aucun détail, dit-elle gentiment.

— Mais, Maitre, vous défendez un homme accusé de meurtre et…

— Sans commentaire.

— Sakura, appela une voix masculine depuis un ascenseur, dépêche-toi !

— Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous important qui m'attend. »

Puis sous la kyrielle des flashs, elle marcha d'un pas rapide en direction de celui qui l'attendait, une main posée sur les portes métalliques afin d'en empêcher la fermeture.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

— Encore une fois. Tu m'es donc redevable.

— J'ai l'impression que cette dette ne sera jamais épongée, répondit-elle amusée.

— J'y compte bien, rit-il.

— Alors quel est votre vœu, ô maitre !

— Un diner avec moi, suivi d'une longue nuit romantique, suggéra-t-il.

— Et si je refuse ?

— Je te tuerai.

— Et tu crois que tu y arriveras ?

— Évidemment. »

Une étincelle moqueuse passa dans le regard de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. D'abord son supérieur, puis son père de remplacement, son ami, son confident, son client, son amant… Quel rôle n'avait-il pas eu ? Jamais elle n'avait pu imaginer qu'il occuperait une place si grande lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Fidèle à sa promesse, elle avait étudié et était devenue son avocate. Elle avait commencé comme stagiaire, mais avait rapidement grimpé les échelons afin d'avoir le droit de porter le *rabat. Elle avait ensuite eu un poste pour les petites créances, et après plusieurs années, elle avait pris une place à la protection de la jeunesse, puis elle avait enfin pu atteindre le poste qu'elle souhaitait depuis le premier jour, soit les assises. Elle se souvint, avec un certain embarras, à quel point elle était nerveuse d'avoir à parler à un juré. Cela lui avait donné l'impression d'être de retour à la petite école où elle devait faire un exposé devant toute sa classe. Mais malgré quelques bredouillements, elle avait su trouver les bons mots afin de protéger son client. Et, bien qu'elle fût avocate depuis plus de *dix années, elle ne souhaitait pas devenir juge. Elle aimait sa situation actuelle et elle savait qu'en restant avocate de la défense, elle pourrait toujours protéger l'homme aux yeux de rubis ainsi que le club.

Elle sentit alors les bras de son amant s'enrouler autour de sa taille, puis un menton gvenir se poser sur son épaule. Étant seuls dans le vieil ascenseur du Palais de Justice, elle se laissa bercer par cet élan affectif. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la main de l'homme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendît la clochette les avertissant qu'ils étaient arrivés au sous-sol. Se séparant à contrecœur, ils marchèrent en direction de la voiture du dirigeant du club. Ils sortirent du stationnement, puis, du coin de l'œil, une personne accrocha son regard. Son cœur se figea. Elle eut l'impression de prendre une douche froide. Elle se retourna vers Kurogane qui s'aperçut de son trouble.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié quelque chose dans ton bureau ?

— O-oui.

— Sakura, on vient de partir.

— S'il-te-plaît, c'est un dossier important ! » implora-t-elle.

Visiblement, ça l'était. Elle semblait toute prête à sauter de la voiture en marche s'il refusait. Il fit alors demi-tour et s'immobilisa lui lassant que cinq minutes, le délai passé, elle devra rentrer en taxi à ses frais. Aussi bien dire qu'à la distance qu'il y avait entre la vieille demeure de son client et son lieu de travail, elle n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer devant la facture ou alors ses pieds pour marcher. Puis, après avoir mis le chrono sur sa montre, elle sortit de la berline et courut à en perdre haleine. Elle rattrapa enfin, au détour de la bâtisse, l'homme qui lui avait causé de si fortes émotions. Posant sa main sur son épaule, elle le retourna d'un coup sec.

_C'est toi…_

« Mademoiselle, je crois que 'Je suis désolée' est la phrase que vous cherchez.

— Je t'ai couvert. Ils ne savent pas. Ils n'ont même jamais su ! Tu as toujours été libre, dit-elle d'un trait.

— Sans doute est-ce moi qui devrais alors vous dire que je suis désolé, Mademoiselle. »

Il lui adressa alors un petit sourire en coin. Sakura leva les yeux… _et il ne fallut qu'une seconde_. L'ambre de son regard enivra la jeune femme. Elle voulait tout de lui. Elle voulait sa présence, son temps, sa voix, son rire, ses pensées… Cédant à la tempête violente de ses sentiments, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle sentit les mains chaudes de l'homme se glisser sous son débardeur, caressant sa peau qui demandait encore plus de ce contact dont ils avaient tant rêvé. Elle sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour du cou de celui qu'elle avait tant recherché dans le passé.

_Tout dans ce monde nous a séparés, mais nous avons tracé notre propre route._

_Nous nous sommes repoussés, mais également cherchés._

_Nous nous sommes haïs, mais plus que tout, nous nous sommes aimés._

_J'ai toujours voulu te dire…_

Elle entendit alors sa montre sonner.

_Pas tout de suite. Encore une minute, une seule. _Elle pria le ciel pour qu'il lui accordât cette ultime grâce. Elle avait encore tellement à dire. Où avait-il disparu après qu'il eût quitté son appartement ? Sous quel nom vivait-il ? Pourquoi était-il revenu à Tomoéda ?_ Mais elle pressa désespérément ses lèvres plus fortement sur celle de l'homme à la chevelure noisette._

L'alarme s'arrêta.

L'homme se sépara d'elle, posant une main affectueuse sur son visage. Son sourire sincère se reflétait jusqu'à son regard d'où émanait une lueur affectueuse.

« Shaolan… »

_Ma voix se brise…_

_Les mots m'abandonnent…_

« Sakura… »

_Le timbre de sa voix me déchire le cœur._

Il avait compris tout comme moi. Nous avions continué d'avancer, nous n'étions plus qu'une mélodie perdue dont on ne se souvenait plus que de quelques notes… mais n'était-ce pas celles-là auxquelles nous nous accrochions le plus ? Nous avions trouvé un nouveau bonheur, ailleurs. Sans l'autre.

_Et pourtant… nous nous sommes aimés, plus que tout, plus que nous-mêmes_…

Fin

Rabat : Il s'agit du tissu porté au cou par les avocats. Les stagiaires n'ont pas le droit de le porter.

Dix années : Il faut être membre du Barreau depuis, minimum, dix ans avant d'être nommé juge.


End file.
